Solo para mí
by PaulaaNovoa
Summary: Bra no estaba dispuesta a seguir compartiendo el tiempo, las caricias y mucho menos el amor de Gohan. Pero sabrá Gohan valorar el gran amor de la chica o terminara por hacer lo que él cree es lo correcto.
1. Chapter 1

**ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ ღ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ ღ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ ღ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ ღ❥❥** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

 **Él es Son Gohan un hombre joven de 27 años ex profesor de preparatoria. Hoy en día un prestigiado arquitecto. Presidente de su propia constructora. Además de un exitoso empresario Gohan es todo un hombre de familia. Su linda esposa Videl Satán y su pequeña hija Pan de 4 años. Y te preguntaras que defecto podría tener este hombre?... y en realidad defecto ninguno pero si un secreto y ese secreto tenia nombre y apellido… Bra Brief.**

 **La bella Bra Brief de solo 19 años, universitaria, rica, bella y popular había conocido a Gohan desde hace años atrás, sus familias siempre habían sido cercanas y hablando con sinceridad ella siempre lo amo. Pero ese amor siempre había sido imposible hasta hace 2 años. Él había sido su profeso en el último año de preparatoria y desde entonces ella le juro amor, fidelidad y DISCRECIÓN. Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por él al grado que cuando se graduó de la preparatoria decidió quedarse en la universidad local, ella no podía estar sin él, Aunque al principio a Gohan le costó trabajo aceptar que lo que sentía por aquella linda peli azul era más que simple deseo termino por entender que no podía vivir sin ella también. ❤ ❥❥ ❤**

 **Gohan seguía la rutina que había estado marcada igual desde hace poco menos de 2 años. Todas las tardes después del trabajo se dirigía al departamento que él había adquirirlo exclusivamente para encontrarse con su amante. Él odiaba ese término pero después de todo eso eran amantes.**

 **Gohan caminaba por el departamento mientras retiraba su saco y ponía sus anteojos sobre una mesita. Justo cuando aflojaba su corbata una foto que adornaba la alcoba lo hizo sonreír. Tomo la imagen de Bra entre sus manos y dijo.-Estoy consciente de que no puedo atarte a mi lado para siempre..pero me duele tanto el solo pensar en la posibilidad de dejarte ir-. Cada palabra dicha parecía taládrale el alma.**

 **-Vaya llegaste temprano!-. Unas tibias manos se postraban sobre sus fuertes hombros y provocaban ese placentero escalofrió que recorría todo el cuerpo del moreno.**

 **-Más bien tú llegaste tarde-. Él la aprisionaba entre sus brazos al tiempo que sus bocas se unían en un beso lleno de necesidad y pasión. Con sus manos empezó a apartar cada prenda que cubría el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de la ojo azul mientras ella intentaba hacer lo mismo con la de él.**

 **Con la poca sensatez que quedaba en Bra logro decir-. Gohan… tengo algo que decirte…-**

 **-Por favor Bra te necesito-.Él la sujeto de las cadera y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acción que él tomo como un sí y se introdujo en ella.**

 **Bra era una chica hermosa, inmadura y muy caprichosa. Ella misma estaba consciente de ello pero si de algo estaba segura era que amaba a Gohan. Él había sido el primer hombre en su vida y Bra sabía que quería que fuera el único. Su amor por él era tan grande que había aceptado todas las condiciones que venían con el hecho de ser su amenté. Entre ellas estaba verlo a escondidas, no poder contarle a nadie, pero sin duda alguna la más difícil era tener que compartirlo con alguien más. Y era exactamente esa última condición la que Bra ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir.**

 **Bra sentía ese gozo de placer al sentir como él llenaba su interior y fue cuando abrió un poco sus ojos para poder ver su rostro su sexy y varonil rostro que la hizo comprobar aún más su pensar. Quería a Gohan para ella día y noche y no estaba dispuesta a seguir compartiéndolo.. No más!. ❤ ❥❥** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **Gracias por leer esta nueva historia. Espero puedan entrar a mi perfil y leer mi otra historia activa! :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Son gracias y que bueno que te gustara.

Ferunando me alegra que te gustara disfruta el cap.

jessicacontacto gracias por leer mis demás historias y ya aquí está un nuevo cap desfrútalo.

Danny lo lamento pero no puedo usar otro color pero tu puedes modificarlo un poco en el pequeño menú que te da aquí arriba ;).

SophyBrief definitivamente quiero leerla si es BraXGohan seguro me encantara :D

 **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ** **ɞღღღღ ɞღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ**

 **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ** **ღღღ ɞღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ**

 **Gohan seguía besando el suave cuello de Bra y ella jugaba con su cabello.**

 **-Gohan me quieres?-. Esa preguntaba le asustaba tanto pero por fin se había animado a escuchar la respuesta.**

 **-Qué todos los dioses del universo me perdonen porque a pesar de tener una esposa e hija eres tú lo que más amo en esta vida-. Gohan detuvo el recorrido de sus labios sobre el cuerpo de la peli azul para verla directo a los ojos.**

 **-Entonces porque sigues con ella?-.**

 **-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Yo pedí a Videl en matrimonio, yo quise formar una familia con ella, yo dije que estaría con ella toda la vida, se trata de honor, le di mi palabra-. Gohan se retiró de encima de la peli azul al sentir un débil empujón de su parte.**

 **-Déjate de estupideces y mejor se hombre y dime que a quien amas es a ella-. Bra se levantaba furiosa de la cama y empezaba a reunir su ropa.**

 **-Por favor Bra tú sabes que te amo-.**

 **-Pero jamás vas a verme como algo serio!-. Exclamaba furiosa.**

 **-Eres muy importante para mí-. Gohan cubría su rostro con sus manos en un gesto de frustración.**

 **-SOY TÚ AMANTE!-. Ese reclamo capto por completo la atención del Saiyajin.-Y está bien durante todo este tiempo acepte serlo, acepte ser la otra, acepte quedarme con las sobras de ti! Y todo porque te amo! Pero estoy harta yo ya no soy la estúpida adolecente que se conformaba con 5 minutos de tu tiempo. Ya soy una mujer y quiero hijos, familia, boda, estabilidad, te quiero a ti… pero si tú no puedes darme todo eso…-. Bra parecía tragar grueso antes de decir.-lo buscare en otro lado-.**

 **Gohan camino eufóricamente hacia ella y pudo detener su huida.-No hablas en serio verdad?-. La voz de Gohan parecía suave y dolida.**

 **-Ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir compartiéndote con nadie no más!.-Bra retiro la mano masculina de su rostro y tomo su bolso para salir con rapidez del departamento.**

 **-No me hagas esto Bra!-. Gruñía molesto y sentido el hijo de Goku dando golpes a la pared. ɞღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ**

 **Bra entraba a su departamento tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, no había parado de llorar en todo el camino.**

 **-Qué te paso?-. La chica dio un ligero respingón. Justo cuando quiso recostarse en su sofá alguien la sorprendió.**

 **-Mamá? Que haces aquí? Como entraste?-.**

 **-Hola hija a mí también me da gusto verte-. Dijo Bulma con ironía.**

 **-Perdón es solo que me asustaste-. Bra limpio rápido su rostro.**

 **-el portero me dejo entrar, vine porque tenía un extraño presentimiento y veo que no me equivoque, porque lloras?-. Bulma solo logro poner a su hija muy nerviosa.**

 **-Ideas tuyas mamá, solo tengo gripa y… y.. si entre llorando es porque me desespera no poder respirar bien y me duele la cabeza-. Bra rogaba que su madre le creyera.**

 **-Hay mi amor recuéstate te preparare un té y te sentirás mejor-. La esposa de Vegeta camino asía la cocina y Bra dio un gran suspiro de alivio.** **ɞ** **ღ**

 **Gohan observaba a su pequeña hija que se había quedado dormida viendo la televisión sobre la alfombra. Su sonrisa se vio interrumpida cuando una linda mujer de pelo oscuro y corto con grande ojos azules se sentó a su lado.**

 **Videl empezó a acariciar su fuerte pecho y justo cuando quiso dejar un segundo beso sobre el cuello de su esposo este se levantó abruptamente.**

 **-Voy a acostar a Pan en su cuarto-. Se excusó él. Videl solo dio una mueca de fastidio y espero a que Gohan subiera las escaleras para quejarse.-No sé quién eres, pero no va hacer fácil que lo arrebates de mi lado-. ɞ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ**

 **Gohan pensó que se había salvado del acoso de su esposa, pero se equivocó Videl había entrado a la regadera justo cuando él se encontraba tomando una ducha. –por favor detente -. Él Saiyajin sujeto las pequeñas manos de su esposa deteniendo su pronto recorrido sobre su cuerpo.**

 **-Pero Porque!-. La frustración era evidente en el tono de voz de Videl.**

 **-No quieres saber eso-. Gohan se salía sin permitir replica. Al Saiyajin cada vez le era más difícil cumplirle como hombre a su esposa. Sobre todo después de tal discusión con Bra.. su Bra. ɞღ ɞ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ**

 **-Porque no llegaste ayer? Belinda y yo estuvimos esperándote-. Se quejaba Marron.**

 **-Lo siento mi mamá llego de repente a mi casa y no pude zafarme de ella, además no tenía ni un poco de ánimos-. Respondió Bra. Marron y Belinda eran las mejores amigas de la peli azul. A Marron la conocía de siempre y Belinda había sido su primera amiga en la universidad, además de amigas eran sus confidentes las únicas que sabían de su relación con Gohan, si es que aún existía una relación.**

 **-Hola chicas!-. Saludaba la peli roja al sentarse a lado de la rubia.-Hay Bra por tu cara veo que tú y él siguen molesto verdad?-.**

 **-Sí Belinda, no sé cuánto tiempo aguantare sin él-. Se lamentaba Bra.**

 **-Tú solo hiciste lo que tenías que hacer! Si en verdad te quiere dejara todo por ti y si no que deje de hacerte perder tu tiempo-. Animaba Marron.**

 **-Yo no estoy tan segura incluso creo que si Gohan no me vuelve a buscar… yo iré tras él-.**

 **-Por favor Bra!-. Reprimió Belinda.-Mira a tu alrededor tienes a más de uno babeando por ti-.**

 **-Yo creo que deberías olvidarte de Gohan, te conozco desde siempre y jamás te había visto tan mal-. Aconsejo la hija de Krilin. Pero los consejos de las chicas lejos de animar a Bra la molestaron.**

 **-Jamás había estado enamorada antes y no me interesa nadie más que Gohan-.**

 **-Ya no te enojes-. Belinda ladeo su cabeza y sonrío después pícaramente dijo a su amiga.-Pero que tal Noah?! No me digas que ese moreno de ojos verdes no vale la pena-.**

 **-Sí Noah es lindo, pero mi corazón no necesita nadie más-. Bra también volteo y se encontró con la coqueta sonrisa del moreno que la observaba de lejos y no pudo negarse a responderle aunque algo obligada.**

 **ɞღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ** **ɞღ ɞɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ**

 **-Es imposible ser feliz sin ti-. Fue lo primero que Gohan dijo al encontrar la imagen de Bra en su escritorio bastante escondida por cierto.-Pero siempre supe que este día llegaría… yo.. yo no puedo darte lo que tu buscas, simplemente no puedo-.** **ɞ**


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por su reviews! :D Ferunando jessicacontacto Mackenzie Monyer.

 **ɞღ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ ɞღღ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ** **ღღ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ ɞღ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ**

 **Gohan tenía a su hermano sentado enfrente hablando y hablando sin embargo no podía concentrarse en nada de lo que le decía y no sabía que le estaba pasando, esa fuerte presión en su pecho, esa horrible sensación como si el aire le faltara. En realidad sabía perfectamente cuál era la causa, tres días sin Bra. Tres días que habían sido grises, vacíos, huecos…lo estaban matando.**

 **-Goten puedes quedarte un momento en la oficina no me siento bien-. Solo de repente Gohan se levantó de su asiento y salió dejando a Goten pasmado.**

 **-OYE PERO YO TENGO CLASE EN UNA HORA!-. A pesar de su grito su hermano mayor no detuvo su huida.** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

 **-Sigues triste verdad?! -. Belinda se sentaba cerca de su amiga.**

 **-Lo extraño tanto…-Contesto casi en un sollozo Bra.-Bueno mejor me voy tengo tanta tarea-.**

 **-Es cierto yo también-.**

 **-No puede ser!-. Se lamentó la peli azul.**

 **-Qué sucede?-.**

 **-Necesito mi laptop y la deje en el departamento de Gohan-.**

 **-porque no le pides a Marron la suya, siempre la trae con ella-. Sugerido la pelirroja.**

 **-No Marron se fue con Trunks tenían una cita o algo así, creo que no tengo de otra más que ir por ella al departamento.. Me acompañas?-. Casi suplicante pidió la princesa.**

 **-lo siento tengo que ir al trabajo, pero tranquila recuerda que trabajo en la oficina de Gohan y si mal no recuerdo en este momento debe de estar ahí y no saldrá hasta tarde-. Belinda guiño un ojo a su amiga.**

 **-Tienes razón mejor me doy prisa-. Bra emprendió camino asía su auto. Pero algo se interpuso en su camino.. Más bien alguien.**

 **-Noah!?-.**

 **-Tienes prisa?-. Pregunto el sexy moreno.**

 **-Un poco-.**

 **-No quiero detenerte es solo que… bueno yo pensé que tal vez te gustaría hacer lago este viernes!-. Bra estaba más atenta en su reloj de mano que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su respuesta.**

 **-Sí claro.-**

 **-Enserio! Wow perfecto te llamo el viernes-. La heredera de Bulma Brief reacciono cuando el chico de lindos ojos verdes le planto un beso en el cachete y se fue casi dando brincos de alegría.**

 **-Hay Bra que hiciste!?-. Se reprochó al tiempo que ponía una mano en su frente.-Bueno ya veré como me zafo después-. Dijo y se echó a correr.** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **.**

 **El menor de los hijos de Goku daba vueltas como niño pequeño en la silla de su hermano cuando alguien entro casi corriendo a la oficina.**

 **-Videl!?-.**

 **-Donde esta Gohan? Me pareció ver su coche salir cuando llegaba-. La mujer parecía que había venido corriendo desde su casa por lo agitado de su voz.**

 **-Salió, dijo que se sentía mal supongo que iba a tu casa-.**

 **-O a la de ella…-Dijo entre dientes tan despacio que su cuñado no pudo entenderle.**

 **-Qué?-.**

 **-Eeh?! Nada toma cuida a Pan, Puedes verdad?-. Videl entrego la niña a Goten y salió sin escuchar lo que él le grito.**

 **-Oye espera! Yo tengo clases!-. El moreno se dio por vencido al escuchar como su cuñada aporreaba la puerta al salir. Después bajo la mirada y sonrío su pequeña sobrina reía fascinada simplemente de ver el rostro de su tío.** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ**

 **Videl conducía como lunática, había podido alcanzar a Gohan en un semáforo.**

 **-Se acabó, hoy mismo sabré quien es la tipa que te está robando de mi lado-. Más que coraje en la voz de Videl se podía presentir un profundo dolor.ღ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ** **ღღ**

 **Al entrar al departamento le fue inevitable a Bra dar un largo suspiro tratando de encontrar en el aire el dulce aroma de Gohan.**

 **-Ya Bra contrólate!-. La chica sacudió un poco su cabeza y subió corriendo las escaleras.-Ahí estas-. Bra se acercó a una mesita y tomo su laptop. Pero no pudo ignorar una corbata gris que estaba a lado de su computadora, era la misma corbata que ella le había obsequiado a Gohan cuando cumplieron 8 meses juntos.**

 **-Cumplíamos 8 meses cuando me la obsequiaste-. De inmediato Bra soltó la prenda y lucho consigo misma para no voltear y encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz misma que la asía estremecer.**

 **-Yo.. yo.. yo solo venia por mi computadora-.**

 **-Te estas llevando tus cosas?-. Gohan pregunto angustiado.**

 **-Te importa?-. Bra logro controlar sus sentimientos y esta vez hablaba con algo de altanería. Cuando quiso esquivar al hombre para salir de la habitación unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron.**

 **-Sabes perfectamente que sí-. Gohan se extasiaba con el olor de su cabello mientras la sujetaba de la cintura.**

 **Ambos se quedaron unos segundos así, era como si trataran de recuperar las fuerzas pérdidas durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Después del tierno beso que Gohan dejo en su pequeño hombro de ella. Bra no resistió más y se dio vuelta para corresponder al abrazo y desvanecerse en los fuertes brazos del guerrero.**

 **-Bra perdón yo….-La chica coloco un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.**

 **-Shh no digas nada, perdóname mi amor yo te amo en verdad y si vuelves prometo no volver a presionarte-. Las lágrimas parecías empezar a mostrarse en el lindo rostro de Bra.**

 **-Yo fui un idiota, tienes razón te mereces tu lugar y yo voy a dártelo solo…-. Una vez más ella lo interrumpió.**

 **-Mi lugar es a tú lado a donde vayas iré porque te amo y sé que tú a mí y no necesito nada más-. Sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de necesidad como si en verdad unirlos fuera un factor clave de vida. ❤ ❥❥** **ღ**

 **-Señor Gohan ya llego el papel que estaba esperando..-. Belinda se quedó boca abierta y después sonrió como tonta.-Goten?!-.**

 **-Hola Belinda-. Saludo con una sonrisa esa misma sonrisa que había enamorado a Belinda desde la primera vez que lo conoció. A pesar de que Goten era mayor que ella se habían conocido porque era el mejor amigo del Trunks el hermano de Bra y bueno aunque a Belinda le encantaba a él le interesaba alguien más.**

 **-Pero que haces aquí? En la oficina de tu hermano y con su hija?-.**

 **-La verdad ni yo mismo sé cómo termine aquí-. Dijo hundiéndose de hombros gesto gracioso para la pelirroja.-Podrías cuidar a Pan mientras llamo a Gohan?-.**

 **-Claro-. Todo iba bien ella sentía miles de sensación solo con que él se acercara un poco para entregarle a la niña desafortunadamente ese lindo sentimiento termino cuando.**

 **-Oye Belinda, No sabes si Marron salió con Trunks?-. Belinda sintió un enorme hueco en su estómago aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada pues Marron siempre era el tema de conversación entre ellos.**

 **-Sí, ellos salieron-.**

 **-Maldito Trunks!-. Gruño el moreno.**

 **-porque si te gusta tanto Marron dejas que salga con Trunks?-.**

 **-No es eso, veras Trunks y yo somos amigos y jamás nos pelearíamos por una chica aunque Marron me encante, él y yo dijimos que todo sería limpio y legal. Así, que ambos hacemos nuestros méritos y el tiempo dirá quién es el ganador-.**

 **-Ya veo, y porque.. tú no.. bueno porque tú no buscas otra opció no podía creer que había dicho eso.**

 **-Para nada sé que Marron me elegirá a mí-. Dicho comentario casi le quita el aliento a la pobre chica. ❤ ❥❥ ღღ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ** **ღ**

 **La peli azul estaba sentada sobre el Saiyajin. Bra besaba el cuello de Gohan al tiempo que este empezaba a perder sus manos entre sus caderas deteniéndose en su trasero. Gohan dio un pequeño gruñido al escuchar su celular sonar y quiso ignorarlo pero quien llamaba era muy insistente.**

 **-Contesta puede ser algo importante-. Bastante agitada Bra se quitó de encima de él para dejarlo tomar su celular.**

 **-Que pasa Goten?-.**

 **-Escucha no sé en que estas metido pero seguro no es nada bueno tú esposa estuvo aquí y después se fue tras de ti no sé si pudo alcanzarte-.**

 **-Qué! Esta seguro?!-. Bra se alarmo un poco tras la reacción de Gohan.**

 **-Sí!, hasta me dejo a Pan aquí necesito que vuelvas-.**

 **-Si voy para haya-.**

 **-Qué paso? Hay algo mal con Pan?-. Pregunto la peli azul.**

 **-No es nada, no te preocupes solo deje a Goten en la oficina y tengo que volver-. El moreno se acercó y atrajo el rostro de ella asía el suyo.- nos vemos mañana-. Ella solo asintió antes del corto beso que él le dio como despedida.**

 **ღღ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ ღ** **ღღ**

 **Lo único que detenía a Videl de salir de su auto y entrar al edifico de departamentos donde había visto entrar a su esposo era el llanto que no cedía. Sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba su esposo con una hermosa chica o una hermosa familia. La azabache trataba de calmar su llanto cuando espantaba intento ocultarse. Gohan salía del edificio y parecía voltear a todos lados ella temió que la descubriera. Pero no fue así.**

 **-Entonces todo será entre ella y yo-. Videl bajo del auto una vez que Gohan se alejaba en el suyo.**

 **-Quien será?!-. Se preguntó Bra cuando escucho los fuertes golpes que alguien daba a la puerta.** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

 **Continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4

Espero les guste! Gracias! :D no olviden dejar su review.

 **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ɞღ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ɞღ** **ღ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ɞ ღ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ** **ɞ**

 **-Tú?!-. La conmoción se apodero de las dos mujeres que se veían anonadadas.**

 **-Videl?! Pero..?.. Pero que haces aquí?-.**

 **-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, que diablos haces aquí con mi esposo?-.**

 **-Estas locas mira a tu acreedor aquí solo estamos tú y yo-. Bra trato de ocultar la verdad pero fue inútil.**

 **-Deja de hacerte la idiota vi a Gohan entrar y salir del edificio y cuando pregunte en la recepción por él me dijeron que el señor Son y su esposa vivan en el departamento #16-. Bra no pudo más que bajar la cabeza.**

 **-Pero eso será lo único que obtendrás de él oíste!-. Gritaba furiosa la morena.-Que te lleve a lugares fuera de la ciudad y solo ahí te llamaran su esposa porque lo único que eres y siempre serás es su amante! La golfa que lo hace feliz dos horas al día en cambio yo! Yo soy su esposa! La madre de su hija-. Videl Gritaba casi sobre el rostro de la peli azul quien se contenía sin chistar.-No tienes vergüenza! Tu familia y la de Gohan se conocen de siempre sabes lo que sucederá cuando todos se enteren-. En ese momento el temor se apodero de Bra. Videl camino agredidamente hasta ella y dijo.-Quiero que te alejes de mi esposo, déjalo en paz!-.**

 **-Yo amo a Gohan-. Las palabras de Bra solo lograron aumentar más la furia de la morena.**

 **-Tú no eres más que un pasatiempo para él, no te has puesto a pensar?! Todos los días él vuelve a casa conmigo duerme conmigo!, se despierta conmigo! Él me ama y no me dejara por una chiquilla tonta-. Videl jaloneaba a Bra del brazo y aunque su agresión era incomoda lo que hizo explotar a la hija de Vegeta fueron las palabras que con malicia reprochaba a gritos la hija de Mr. Satán.**

 **-Él NO TE AMA!-. De un movimiento Bra logro liberarse del agarre.- Si ser su amante es ser la mujer en que él piensa todos los días, la que él desea y con la que pasa todas sus noches, entonces sí, yo soy su amante, la mujer que él ama-. Ahora era Bra quien caminaba amenazante arrinconando a Videl.- Dime Videl de que te sirve ser su esposa y la madre de su hija si sus besos son fríos y forzados, si la intimidad es nula y escasa-.**

 **-Como te atreves!-. Las palabras de Bra eran tan ciertas y Videl lo sabía. Así que intento abofetearla pero Bra detuvo su mano.**

 **-Yo no voy a salir de la vida de Gohan, estaré a su lado te guste o no-. De muy mala gana Videl jalo su mano para que Bra soltara su muñeca.**

 **-Entonces acostúmbrate a vivir en las sombras, como "la otra" porque yo siempre seré su esposa-. Videl caminaba así la puerta y una vez de espaldas a la chica sus lágrimas empezaron a caer.**

 **Entonces Bra dijo.-Perdón… Perdóname Videl pero es tarde lo amo demasiado y no voy a renunciar a él-.**

 **Videl levanto su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas y antes de salir del departamento contesto.-Yo tampoco-.**

 **Apenas se cerró la puerta Bra sintió un fuerte retorcijón.-Tengo que vomitar-. Dijo antes de correr al baño.** **ღ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥** **ɞ**

 **-Divorciarte!-. Goten no podía creer lo que su hermano le platicaba.**

 **-Quieres bajar la voz Belinda ya se fue pero la otra secretaria sigue ahí!-.**

 **-Lo siento es solo que jamás pensé que las cosas entre tú y Videl estuvieran tan mal-.**

 **-Cuando me case con Videl en verdad pensé que era la indicada lo juro, pero al pasar el tiempo supongo que la rutina, el trabajo, y..-. Goten lo interrumpió.**

 **-Y Bra!?-. Gohan casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.**

 **-Tú!? Como lo sabes?-.**

 **-Tranquilo no es lo que piensas! Estuve mucho tiempo solo en tu oficina y encontré fotos de ella, deberías ocultarlas mejor-. Aunque Gohan se sintió algo molesto por lo entrometido de su hermano sintió un gran alivio al saber que su relación con Bra seguía segura. ღ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥** **ɞ**

 **-Y cómo te fue con Trunks?!-. Preguntaba Belinda a Marron.**

 **-Mal-. Contesto secamente la hija de Krilin mientras con una extraña obsesión se veía al espejo.**

 **-Pero porque mal!?-.**

 **-Confórmate con saber que no volveré a ver a Trunks-.**

 **-Entonces ya no vas a jugar con él y con Goten-. A Belinda en verdad le preocupaba su amiga pero odiaba que se aprovechara de Goten y Trunks más de Goten.**

 **-Yo jamás jugué con ellos-. Respondió algo molesta la rubia.- Yo no tengo la culpa de que ambos estén enamorados de mí-. Marron sonó algo engreída que Belinda no pudo evitar su mueca.-Sí salía con los dos era porque estaba confundida-. Eso alarmo a Belinda.**

 **-Como que estabas?!-.**

 **-Sí ya me di cuenta que el mejor hombre para mi es Goten-. Marron se veía al espejo detenidamente y Belinda estaba a punto de un shock emocional cuando.**

 **-Qué te pasa Bra-. Las dos chicas corrieron al auxilio de su amiga que entraba temblorosa y llorando a la habitación de la pelirroja.** **ღ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥** **ɞღ** **ɞ**

 **Gohan llegaba a su casa, ya era tarde así que lo primero que hizo fue subir al cuarto de su hija quien dormía profundamente en sus brazos. Después de dejar a Pan en su habitación el Saiyajin caminaba por el pasillo mientras retiraba su corbata entonces detuvo su andar. Videl apareció de repente tenia puesto un baby doll blanco muy lindo y con una sexy mirada empezó a retirar primero la bata. Y aunque Videl en verdad era una mujer hermosa el único sentimiento que despertó en Gohan fue culpa. Realmente él no podía corresponderle.**

 **-No lo hagas por favor no-. El hombro se paró en frente de ella y trato de detenerla.**

 **-Gohan yo te amo y sé que tú a mí, si tú tan solo pusieras de tu parte yo…- ella no pudo terminar.**

 **-Videl yo ya no…- lo que seguía le dolía tanto a la mujer que no lo permitió terminar.**

 **-No.. no ..! no digas eso yo.. Gohan yo hare que te vuelvas a enamorar de mí ya verás volveremos hacer inseparables y tan enamorados como antes-. Videl empezaba a escucharse hasta algo lunática de repente.**

 **Gohan solo negaba con la cabeza y con dificultad logro que ella lo soltara y una vez libre de sus agarres salió de la casa y subió a su auto.**

 **-No me daré por vencida, luchare hasta el final ya verás-. Videl veía el auto alejarse y trataba de detener sus lágrimas.** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥** **ღ** **ɞ**

 **Bra contaba todo lo sucedido a sus amigas cuando la platicaba fue interrumpida por el timbre de un celular.**

 **-Es tu teléfono Bra, no vas a contestar?-. Cuestiono Marron.**

 **-Es Gohan-. Dijo algo nerviosa.**

 **-Pues contéstale-.**

 **-Belinda y si Videl ya le dijo y me habla para terminar-.**

 **Belinda miro directo a los ojos a su amiga y le dijo.- No puedes solo huir de los problemas, es mejor afrontarlos y entre más rápido mejor-. Belinda tomo el celular y acepto la llamada y después se lo dio a la peli azul.**

 **-Qué te dijo?-. Marron pregunto cuando su amiga empezó a tomar sus cosas.**

 **-Nada, solo que me está esperando en el departamento-.**

 **Tanto Marron como Belinda le dieron una sonrisa para animarla antes de que Bra se marchara.**

 **-ojala que todo le…-Belinda no pudo terminar de hablar y camino a la cocina al escuchar extraños ruidos.-Qué haces Marron?'-.**

 **-Qué parece que hago!? Estoy comiendo! Tengo hambre Belinda!-. "que extraño Marron casi nunca come y menos de esa manera" pensaba la linda pelirroja.** **ღ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥** **ɞღ** **ɞ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥** **ღ** **ɞ**

 **Bra tuvo que tomar valor antes de darle vuelta a la manija de la puerta y entrar… esperaba lo peor pero al contrario lo que recibió fue a un Gohan más cariñoso que nunca tanto que apenas entro, el hombro corrió y la abrazo efusivamente.**

 **-Pasa algo?-. Pregunto temerosa.**

 **-Solo que te extraño y te necesito-. Le respondió él sin soltarla.**

 **"No entiendo porque Videl no le dijo absolutamente nada". Pensó ella.**

 **-Estás seguro?-. Insistió ella cuando ambos se sentaron en un sofá.**

 **-A ti no te puedo mentir, me salí de la casa por una discusión más con Videl-. Bra se alarmo un poco.**

 **-Así?! Y porque?-.**

 **-Ella intenta solucionar mi indiferencia, supongo que la falta de intimidad la a puesto alerta de que algo anda mal-.**

 **-Intento seducirte?!-. Bra empezó a entender todo "Claro piensa luchar por Gohan, no va a dejarlo"-. Dijo para sí misma algo molesta.**

 **-Sí, pero no pasó nada te lo prometo-. Bra sonrió y antes de besarlo le dijo.-Lo sé, confió en ti-.**

 **Cuando el beso termino ella lo abrazo con fuerza y él a ella. Entonces ella pensó. "no puedo decirle a Gohan de mi encuentro con Videl. Ella va a ocultárselo porque piensa quitarlo de mi lado y recuperarlo pero si cree que lo permitiré está muy equivocada". La chica sacudió sus ideas y empezó a besar el cuello del guerrero quien correspondía a todas sus caricias.** **ღ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ɞღ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥** **ɞღ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥** **ɞ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥** **ღ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ɞღ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥** **ɞ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥** **ღ** **ɞ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ** **ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Gracias por su tiempo! :***


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por su paciencia espero les guste el capítulo! Y no olviden dejar su review. :* :*

 **ɞ** **ღ❤ ❥ღ** **ɞ** **ღ❤ ❥** **ɞღ** **ɞ❤** **ɞღ** **ɞ** **ɞღ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ღღ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤** **ɞღ❥** **ɞღ** **ɞ❤** **❥ɞღ**

 **Bra Platicaba feliz a Belinda la gran noticia que Gohan le había dado. Pero Bra se percató de que la pelirroja tenía toda su atención puesta en otras personas.**

 **-A quién vez?-. Pregunto Bra.**

 **-No entiendo hace menos de 1 semana Marron parecía ir en serio con Trunks y ahora dice que Goten es el amor de su vida-. Bra miro asía donde su amiga veía y se encontró con Goten y Marron, se veían muy acaramelados por los pasillos de la universidad.**

 **-Bueno tú y yo sabemos que Goten siempre estuvo tras ella-.**

 **-Pero ella jamás le presto la mínima atención!-. Belinda se calmó al notar que Bra la veía extrañada por su forma de hablar.**

 **-Ya sabemos cómo es mi hermano, me duele decirlo pero es un golfo! Y Marron debió de haberse dado cuenta y la verdad me alegra que ahora este feliz con Goten. Qué a ti no?-.**

 **-Sí claro que si-. Respondió en un suspiro la pelirroja.-Mejor dime que es lo que te tiene tan feliz-. Pregunto Belinda tratando de olvidar a la enamorada pareja.**

 **-Hoy Gohan… hoy Gohan hablara del divorcio con Videl-. La sonrisa de Bra iba de oreja a oreja.**

 **-Woow ese si será un gran paso-.**

 **-Es todo lo que dirás?!-.**

 **-Entiéndeme, me preocupa la reacción de tus papás-.**

 **-Pues a mí no, con Gohan a mí lado no le temo a nada ni a nadie-. Dijo Bra.**

 **-Ni a tú papá?-. La pregunta de Belinda hizo pensar a Bra un poco su respuesta. Pero después respondió segura.**

 **-No! Tampoco a mi papá-.** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ**

 **-Y porque no los delatas?!-. Aconsejaba Erasa a su amiga.**

 **-Estas locas?! Y quedar como una cornuda frente a todo el mundo!-.**

 **-Bueno Videl pero al menos así separarías a Gohan de Bra-.**

 **-No lo creo, al contrario sí yo hago eso solo les dejaría las cosas más fáciles, Esos dos serian capaz de fugarse juntos-.**

 **-Entonces que harás?-. Cuestiono la rubia.**

 **-No sé. Pero esa tipa no va a quitarme a Gohan… no fácilmente-. Videl decía con coraje. ❥** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ**

 **-Entonces paso por ti a las 8?-. Un guapo moreno obstruía el paso a Bra quien lo miraba confundido.**

 **-Noah no sé de qué hablas?-.**

 **-Oh vamos! No me digas lo olvidaste-.**

 **-Olvidar que?-.**

 **-Nuestra cita-. Bra quería estrellar su cabeza sobre el casillero había olvidado que saldría con Noah. Entonces pensó. "Bueno Noah es un chico agradable y siempre me ayuda en clase, además ya le había dicho que sí, no creo que a Gohan le moleste… Mejor no le diré nada".**

 **-Está bien, pero puedo pedirte algo?-.**

 **-Claro lo que sea-. Noah no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Conocía a Bra desde la secundaria y siempre le había gustado.**

 **-Se discreto sí-.**

 **-No te preocupes yo sería incapaz de meterte en problemas-. El chico pensaba que Bra se refería a que su hermano se fuera enterar, el chico no tenía ni idea del "compromiso" de ella.** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ**

 **"qué raro Bra parecía algo nerviosa"-Pensaba Gohan cuando termino su llamada con la peli azul.**

 **-Todo bien?-. Pregunto Goten.**

 **-La verdad no, hoy hablare con Videl del divorcio y quería ver a Bra pero me dijo que había quedado con Marron en ir a…- Hasta ahí había podido escuchar Goten. "Con Marron? Imposible ella saldrá conmigo"-Pensó Goten. El menor de lo Son se había puesto nervioso. No quería ser un chismoso además estaba seguro de que Bra sería incapaz de engañar a su hermano. Para él aceptar ser su amante quería decir que lo amaba demasiado.**

 **-Bueno me voy-. Goten se levantó solo de repente y bastante nervioso quiso salir de ahí antes de que la verdad saliera de su boca y estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando.**

 **-Goten espera!-. Gohan conocía perfectamente a su hermano.- Habla!-. Exigió el hijo mayor de Goku.** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞღ** **ɞ**

 **-Puedes dejar de dar vueltas Bra-. Pidió una ya estresada Belinda.**

 **-Es que no estoy segura de esto-. Contesto temerosa Bra.**

 **-Pero ya aceptaste y ahora te aguantas! Además no harás nada malo ni que te fueras acostar con Noah en la primera cita-.**

 **-Belinda!-.**

 **-Qué? A caso sí!?-.**

 **-Claro que NO! Noah no es lo que me preocupa, no pienso hacer absolutamente nada con él-.**

 **-Entonces?-.**

 **-No me gusta mentirle a Gohan-. Dijo cabizbaja la peli azul. ❥** **ღ** **ɞღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ**

 **Goten y Marron veían una película en el departamento del chico pero la linda rubia parecía estar más interesada en usar su tiempo en otras cosas. Marron empezó a besar el cuello de él y todo parecía ir bien. Goten correspondía a las caricias hasta que una ligera mano quiso desabrochar su cinturón y bajar el cierre de su pantalón.**

 **-Qué pasa?-. Marron parecía desentendida por la reacción de Goten.**

 **-No crees que vamos muy rápido?-.**

 **-Goten yo te amo!-. Se excusó la hija de 18.**

 **-Y yo a ti Marron y precisamente por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien-.**

 **-Pensé que tú lo querías también-. Marron hizo una especie de puchero a la que Goten callo rendido.**

 **-No me mal interpretes por favor, es solo que aún no tenemos ni una semana-. Goten se acercó al oído de ella y susurro.-Solo dame tiempo quiero que cuando suceda sea algo lindo y mutuo que no te sientas presionada-. En ese momento él se retiró a contestar su celular no sin antes dejar un beso en la frente de su novia.**

 **-"Rayos! Esto va hacer más difícil de lo que pensé"-. Pensaba Marron algo molesta. ❥** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ**

 **Bra había ascendido a ir a cenar con Noah y la verdad era que durante toda la cita no había podido dejar de sentirse culpable y las cosas se pondrían peor.**

 **-Bueno, me divertí muchas gracias por traerme-. Bra salió disparada del auto del chico apenas se estaciono frente a su departamento. Noah salió disparado de su coche la chica ni siquiera había esperado a que le abriera la puerta.**

 **-Espera!-. Noah la detuvo tomando su brazo. –Bra yo también me la pase muy bien contigo y la verdad me encantaría que pudiéramos conocernos más y…- . La peli azul lo interrumpió.**

 **-escucha me agradas eres un gran chico y todo pero Noah yo tengo una relación con alguien y..-ahora él fue quien la interrumpió.**

 **-Y él te hace feliz?-.**

 **-Bueno tiene no es perfecto pero es todo lo que necesito-.**

 **-Bra yo podría esperar a que..-.**

 **-A qué termine con él?.. Lo siento Noah créeme eso no va a pasar-. Bra beso la mejilla del chico y después se alejó. Mientras Bra caminaba su mente le daba vueltas y su corazón no dejaba de reprocharle. "Definitivamente voy a contarle todo a Gohan".- Se dijo la chica. ❥** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ**

 **Aún que tal vez eso no sería necesario!...**


	6. Chapter 6

sakura 86: la historia de Marron también se ira revelando al pasar de los capitulo aunque creo que en este queda mas que claro! Gracias por tu tiempo.

jessicacontacto y Ferunando Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.

lopipolli me alegra que te gustara y gracias por la oportunidad! :D

 **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ**

 **-Te divertiste?!-. Una fuerte voz sorprendió a Bra cuando abría la puerta de su departamento.**

 **-Gohan?-.**

 **-Quién es? y cuando pensabas hablarme de él?-. Bra quiso decir más pero Gohan entro al departamento y se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos después ella fue tras él.**

 **-Gohan no es lo que tú crees, iba a contártelo pero…-. No pudo terminar de explicar.**

 **-Cuando! Cunado dejara a mi familia?-. La voz de Gohan era fuerte.- entonces me dirías que existía él!?-.**

 **-Gohan no es lo que tú crees, yo no tengo nada con Noah nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación y mucho menos sentimental-.**

 **-Te amo Bra pero no soy idiota! Me mentiste para salir con él y quien sabe cuántas veces más lo haigas echo!-. Bra se acercó a Gohan llorando desconsolada pero él la esquivo duramente.**

 **-Gohan yo jamás te engañaría, tienes que creerme-.**

 **-Ya no sé qué creer-. Bra quiso detenerlo pero Gohan ya se había ido.** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ**

 **-Realmente eres todo un patán Gohan!-. Esta vez era Goten quien reprendía a su hermano mayor.-No le diste la oportunidad de que te explicara cuando tú has mantenido una relación con ella estando casado por más de 2 años no me parece que estés en la mejor posición de exigir de esa manera-.**

 **-Por favor Goten ya tengo suficiente con esta maldita culpa -. "y esta manera obsesiva en la que extraño a Bra"-. Esto último solo lo pensó.** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ**

 **Bra tampoco la estaba pasando nada bien solo habían pasado 2 semanas y tal vez 2 días sin embargo el horrible dolor de esa noche seguía vivo. Aunque Bra tenía que aceptar que si se encontraba aun de pie era gracias a sus amigas y a Noah, no la había dejado sola ni un día.**

 **Bra caminaba a su casillero y apenas lo tuvo enfrente una suave y ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Una rosa más se encontraba en su casillero. Noah había dejado una rosa ahí desde su cita y a pesar de ser un gesto tan lindo hasta el día de hoy Bra había sonreído por ello.**

 **-Otra rosa?-.**

 **-Qué lindo verdad?!-.**

 **-La verdad sí, vas darle una oportunidad?!-.**

 **-De que hablas Marron? No tengo cabeza para eso-.**

 **-Pues deberías porque Noah es muy lindo-.**

 **-Me voy tengo clases-. Marron y Bra se despidieron antes de que Bra fuera a su clase.**

 **-BELINDA!-. La hija de Krilin gritaba eufórica.**

 **-Qué pasa Marron? Estas bien?-. Pregunto angustiada la chica.**

 **-Sí, es solo que tengo una pregunta. Puedo darme cuenta de que estoy embarazada poco antes del mes? -.**

 **-Sí si se puede-. Belinda respondía intrigada.-Porque?-.**

 **-Eh? Bueno.. es para un trabajo-. Belinda iba a preguntar más pero Marron salió corriendo. ❤ ❥❥** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

 **-** **Bueno que no era eso lo que querías que Gohan estuviera en casa?-. Decía Erasa algo frustrada.**

 **-De que me sirve que este en casa sí apenas se duerme Pan, Gohan se en cierra en su despacho-. Videl realmente parecía desesperada.**

 **-Lo que yo no entiendo es que habrá pasado digo es obvio que su relación con Bra o termino o va mal-.**

 **-No creo ella se veía tan sincera tan dispuesta a jugarse todo por él, no lo dejaría tan fácilmente-. Videl hablaba bastante dolida. ❤ ❥❥ ღღღღ 3 días después!** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ**

 **-Escucha antes de que me digas NO!-. Noah detenía a Bra en los pasillos de la universidad.- Quiero que sepas que sé que algo está mal contigo y no voy a juzgarte aunque estoy seguro que tiene que ver con nuestra cita, solo quiero ayudarte-.**

 **-No hay nada en lo que me puedas ayudar-. Contesto sin ánimos la peli azul.**

 **-Claro que sí, soy una buena compañía soy gracioso… a veces-. Ese comentario provoco una risa en Bra.-lo ves? Por favor Bra prometo no pedir más que tu amistad-.**

 **-Que tienes en mente?-. Pregunto la hija de Bulma.**

 **-Cine?"?"-.**

 **Aunque Bra lo dudo un poco dijo.-Esta bien-.❤ ❥❥** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

 **Marron estaba a punto de subir a su auto cuando alguien la sujeto fuertemente del brazo.**

 **-Cuando pensabas decírmelo?-. Pregunto molesto el peli lila.**

 **-De que hablas?-. Marron se hacia la desentendida.**

 **-Que estas embarazada!-. Trunks aun la sujetaba del brazo.**

 **-Bueno, se lo dije a Goten eso es suficiente!-.**

 **-Él no es el padre!-.**

 **-Y tú qué sabes?!-. Marron se libraba del amare.**

 **-Goten es mi amigo me lo conto, él estaba borracho no recuerda nada, además dudo que tu segunda vez la haigas querido pasar con un ebrio-.**

 **-Y tú qué sabes!-. Molesta la chica quiso huir pero él la detuvo de nuevo.**

 **-Yo respondería por el bebé y por ti-. Trunks quiso acariciar el rostro de Marron pero ella no detuvo con dureza.**

 **-En tu vida has tenido un empleo todo lo pagan tus padres además eres un mujeriego e irresponsable… eres un perdedor y siempre lo será. Y yo necesito un padre para mi hijo y tienes que aceptar que Goten es el mejor-. Las duras palabras de Marron lograron herir los sentimientos de Trunks quien solo la observo alejarse. ❤ ❥❥** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

 **-Hace tanto que no reía de esta manera-. Confeso la hija de Vegeta.**

 **-Nunca dejes de reír porque tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás he visto-. El moreno se acero un poco al rostro de ella pero Bra lo detuvo.**

 **-Noah yo..-**

 **-lo sé, dije que no lo haría pero me es imposible, Bra eres todo lo que siempre he querido y si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz-.**

 **-Ya no sigas Noah, esta noche fue increíble y yo..-. Él la interrumpió.**

 **-Y tú sigues pensando en él..-**

 **-Sí-. Contesto la peli azul bajando la mirada.**

 **-Solo piénsalo yo jamás haría algo que te lastimara-. Noah tomo el mentón de la chica y lucho consigo mismo para no besar sus labios y conformarse con un simple beso en la frente. Mismo que Bra recibió muy sorprendida… aunque ella no fue la única.**

 **-No voy a perderte Bra no existe poder humano que te separe de mí… no lo permitiré-. Gohan observaba la escena completa desde su auto y molesto salió del vehículo para empezar a caminar hacia ellos?!..?!...**

 **ღღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღღɞღღღღ ɞღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღɞღღღღ ɞღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞღɞღღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღღ ɞღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღღɞღɞღღღღ ɞღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღღღ ɞღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞღღღɞღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ**

 **Nos leemos pronto gracias por su tiempo :* los quiero a todos! Enserio!.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	7. Chapter 7

sakura 86: Gracias espero que disfrutes del capítulo, es largo para recompensar su espera!

Ferunando: Creo que ya va quedando al descubierto los planes de Marron! Gracias por el tiempo!

 **ɞღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥** **ɞ❤ ɞ❤ ɞɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ɞ❤** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ**

 **Noah dejaba un beso en la frente de Bra y esta sentía sus tibios labios tocar su piel y la vedad era que Bra no pudo sentirse más incómoda y es que le fue imposible compararlo con Gohan. Solo de repente la peli azul sintió como de un fuerte impacto Noah salió disparado cayendo unos centímetros lejos de ella.**

 **-Quitas tus manos de ella! imbécil!-. Exigía furioso Gohan.**

 **-Y tú quién eres?-. Noah camino molesto asís el saiyajin quien apenas lo tuvo enfrente lo tomo del cuello acorralándolo contra el auto pero antes de que Gohan contestara a la pregunta de Noah, Bra dijo.-NADIE!-. La respuesta de Bra tomó por sorpresa a Gohan tanto que soltó del fuerte agarre del que sostenía a Noah y casi en shock observo como ella caminaba hacia el moreno de ojos verdes.**

 **-Estas bien?-. Susurro la hija de Vegeta al chico que solo asintió.-Vete Noah-. Noah dio un pequeño respingón ante la petición de Bra.**

 **-QUÉ?! Quieres que te deje sola con este tipo-. Noah se negaba.**

 **-Este tipo es su novio-. Replico Gohan quien quiso acercarse de nuevo al chico pero Bra se lo impidió posicionándose en medio de ambos.**

 **-Eso es cierto?!-. Pregunto angustiado Noah.**

 **Y aunque Bra dudo un rato a su respuesta termino por decir.- No! Gohan y yo no somos NADA! Pero necesito que te vayas no estás seguro aquí-.**

 **-Pero Bra! Como quieres que te deje sola con él…-.**

 **-Por favor Noah, yo voy a estar bien-. Esta vez Bra sonaba demandante y Noah termino por aceptar retirarse aun que nada convencido.**

 **-Y tú quién te crees!? para venir y hacer este escándalo!?-. Reclamo Bra una vez que el auto de Noah se alejaba.**

 **-Ese idiota te estaba besando!-. A pesar del reclamo de la chica Gohan no parecía sentirse culpable. Al contrario parecía ofendido.**

 **-No me estaba besando! Y aunque así fuera a ti que?! Para eso tienes a tu esposa a ella ve y hazle todas las escenitas de celos que quieras-. Bra quiso huir pero Gohan la detuvo sujetándola del brazo y pegándola a él.**

 **-Por favor Bra sabes que te amo y que muero de rabia al ver a otro hombre cerca de ti-. Gohan soltó el brazo de Bra para tomar su pequeña cintura y colocar su otra mano detrás del cuello de la chica con la que iba acercando más y más sus labios a los suyos al grado que podía sentir la agitada respiración de ella topar con la suya.**

 **Bra había perdido la noción de todo y se encontraba al merced del guerrero por completo pero poco antes de que él pudiera besarla la dignidad, el orgullo, el coraje y muchos sentimientos más golpearon la mente de la chica asiéndola reaccionar.**

 **-Pues vete acostumbrando! Porque lo que perdiste alguien más lo disfrutara-. Esta vez Bra pudo avanzar a la entrada pero Gohan literalmente corrió para detenerla.**

 **-No digas estupideces Bra, sabes perfectamente que en la vida dejaría que otro hombre te tocara-. ÉL y Bra forcejeaban, bueno ella lo hacía porque no quería que él la tocara. –Ya Bra deja de pelear conmigo, si estoy aquí es porque quiero arreglar las cosas, porque no soporto un día más sin ti, voy a escucharte dejare que me expliques todo-.**

 **-AAAh! Ahora si me quieres escuchar!-. Decía Bra cuando por fin se liberó de su abrazo.-Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión? Porque lo último que recuerdo es que tú estabas más que convencido de que yo te había sido infiel-. La chica hablaba con sarcasmo mientras manoteaba frente a él.**

 **-Vamos Bra! Deja de comportarte así, sé que actué como un idiota y que te lastime pero sabes que te amo y que tú me amas a mí también-.**

 **-Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de cuáles son mis sentimientos-. La peli azul se dio media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo pasó Gohan la abrazo por la espalda y con tanta nostalgia en su tono de voz susurro al oído de ella.-Deja de decir esas cosas no te das cuenta que me lastimas?-. Las lágrimas estaba a punto de recorrer las mejilla de Bra y darse por vencida pero su orgullo volvió a impedírselo.**

 **-Y a ti eso te importo?-. Bra quito los brazos que rodeaban su cintura.-Tú te diste cuenta de cuanto me lastimaste cuando me culpaste! Cuando en mi cara me reclamabas haberte sido infiel y sin la oportunidad de defenderme! sin ni siquiera haberme dado el beneficio de la duda!-. La voz de la chica sé escuchaba quebrada y eso en verdad le dolía a Gohan.**

 **-Pero estoy aquí! Y estoy dispuesto a escucharte… voy a creer todo lo que me digas sea o no verdad-. Gohan tomaba la mano de Bra mientras ella observaba la acción. En verdad hubiera querido escuchar esas palabras antes pero para su orgullo era tarde.**

 **-Es tarde, ahora soy yo quien no quiere hablar contigo-. Ella libero su mano y camino sin voltear una sola vez hasta entrar al edificio dejando a Gohan estático y casi temblando… es que acaso todo había terminado?.** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ ɞ**

 **Goten rascaba una y otra vez su cabeza parecía estresado y nervioso entonces escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta de su habitación e intento disimular.**

 **-Puedo pasar?-.**

 **-Claro que sí papá!-.**

 **-Hijo, estas bien?-.**

 **-Si papá. Porque me preguntas?-. Goten rogaba por poder resistir.**

 **-Bueno la verdad es que tu madre y yo estamos muy felices de que haigas vuelto a casa, pero no entiendo, tú tenías tu propio departamento y parecías estar muy bien ahora algo me hace pensar que tienes problemas?-.**

 **Antes de contestar el menor de los Son trago grueso le contaba mentir y más a su padre.-Papá tengo 21 años y es mi último año de universidad al graduarme no pienso quedarme aquí me iré y no necesito un departamento ni gastar dinero en el-. Goku observo unos instantes a su hijo es decir él era su padre sabía que algo estaba mal pero pensó que lo mejor sería que su hijo se lo contara cuando se sintiera seguro. Así que solo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Goten y dijo.-Sabes que te ayudare y apoyare en todo verdad!?-. Goten se limitó a solo sonreír, odia mentirle a su padre y es que la verdad era que había vendido su departamento porque las consultas de Marron eran cada vez más costosas y a pesar de ser hermano de Gohan y trabajar con él no le ayudaba de mucho pues si trabajaba 5 horas al día en la oficina de su hermano era mucho tenia clases todo el día y no podía pedirle un préstamo o aumento a su hermano porque Marron no quería hacer público su embarazo. Pero el chico se mantenía optimista.-"Tengo que sacar a mi hijo y mujer adelante"-. Pensaba el joven recostado sobre su cama.** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞღ**

 **-Por favor Belinda cuéntame!-. Bra casi suplicaba a su amiga.**

 **La pelirroja dio un gran suspiro y se resignó a hablar.-hace unos días la esposa del señor Gohan va a la oficina todas las tarde con su hija y los tres salen a comer… junto-. Bra sintió como un puñal que atravesaba cada parte de su cuerpo.-Hay lo siento Bra sé que no debí habértelo contado-.**

 **-No, fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, para que de una vez por todas habrá los ojos y deje ser esa estúpida que pensó que Gohan realmente me amaba-.**

 **-ÉL te busco y tú fuiste quien lo rechazo-. Marron siempre era demasiado directa.**

 **-ÉL la trato horrible-. Alego Belinda.**

 **-Pues sí pero mira quien está llorando ahora-.**

 **-tienes razón ya no es tiempo lamentarme y lo mejor será….-Bra se puso de pie mientras limpiaba su rostro pero apenas quiso dar un paso sus fuerzas y equilibrio desapareció pues estuvo a punto de caer.**

 **-estas bien!?-. Belinda y Marron se apresuraron a sostenerla y ayudarla a sentarse.**

 **-Sí, es solo que no he comido nada-. Se excusó la peli azul.**

 **-No puedes seguir así Bra, tienes que comer!-. Reprimía Belinda.**

 **-No me da hambre-.**

 **-Huuuuuu! Mareos, falta de apetito! Así empecé yo-. Dijo algo burlona Marron mientras acariciaba su vientre poco abultado pero que escondía muy bien bajo la ropa.**

 **-deja de decir tonterías-. Dijo Bra.- y hablando de embarazos… Marron está segura de que tienes apenas un mes? porque te vez muy cachetona-. Marron casi se va de espalda ante la pregunta de su amiga.**

 **-Claro que sí, me voy tengo que hablar con Goten-. La chica parecía huir pero sus amigas no le tomaron mucha importancia solo Belinda que veía algo triste como Marron caminaba hacia Goten y este la observaba sonriente.**

 **Pero la sonrisa de Goten desapareció. Marron llegaba furiosa aventándole unos papeles casi en la cara.**

 **-Sabes qué son?-. Pregunto la hija de 18. A lo que el hijo de Milk solo negó son la cabeza.-Son recibos de pago, tienen que pagarse antes de la próxima semana-.**

 **-Hago lo que puedo Marron-. Goten parecía algo frustrado.**

 **-Y esto apenas empieza ni siquiera puedes pagar los ultrasonidos de tu hijo imagínate la universidad-.**

 **-Ya te dije que hago lo que puedo! Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti y por mi hijo-. Esta vez el chico se puso de pie y hablaba cara a cara a la chica.**

 **-Pues empieza hacer más, demuéstrame que no me equivoque al escogerte como el padre de mi bebé-. Marron se retiró dejando a Goten pensando en sus últimas palabras. Habían dos personas más que observaban la situación uno de ellos era un peli lila que salió casi corriendo detrás de la rubia y la otra era Belinda quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Bra ya se había ido pues tenía toda su atención puesta en la escena.**

 **-Toma!-. Trunks ponía un sobre en las manos de Marron.**

 **-Qué es esto?-. Pregunto confundida.**

 **-quizás tengas razón y yo sea un mujeriego, irresponsable y un perdedor pero sabes que a mí lado jamás te faltaría nada ni a ti ni a mi hijo-. Marron volteo a todos lados esperando no ser vistos por nadie.**

 **-Goten es tu amigo!-.**

 **-Y lo conozco se molestara pero terminara por agradárseme el lio del que lo salve-. Marron dio un pequeño resoplido parecía estar harta de los tontos comentarios del chico.**

 **-Escucha este gesto es lindo de tu parte-. Dijo al darse cuenta de que el sobre tenía dinero.- Pero voy a irme a la tumba jurando que este niño es de Goten-. Marron tomo la mano de Trunks y le regreso el sobre y antes de irse se dio la vuelta para decir.- Sabes, esto solo me confirma que no me equivoque al escoger a Goten, tal vez mi hijo no crecerá entre lujos pero será un "Son" de corazón puro y aprenderá que el dinero no es todo en la vida-. Trunks tuvo que dar largos suspiros para evitar las lágrimas. Pero había una tercera persona que había quedado completamente en shock al escuchar TODA la conversación.** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ**

 **-"una idiota y nada más que una idiota..eso es lo que soy, ha pasado casi una semana y Gohan no me ha buscado es decir discutimos pero todo continua no? Pero es obvio que ella gano él parece estar construyendo su matrimonio de nuevo"-. La chica caminaba cabizbaja a la salida de la escuela, le dolía la cabeza, tenía horribles malestares y sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento así que no iba a conducir se iría a casa en taxi. Pero no esperaba que…**

 **-Noah que pasa?-. EL moreno estaba frente a ella con flores un par de globos que llamaba la atención de casi todos los estudiantes del campus.**

 **-Escucha Bra jamás nadie me había echo sentir lo que tú es solo semanas lograste que yo experimentara, sé que tienes dudas pero yo no, yo estoy seguro de que te amo y que mi amor será sufriente para acabar con todos tus miedos… solo dame la oportunidad-. Los labios de Noah apagaron las palabras de Bra cuando estaba a punto de responder incluso el beso le fue casi imposible responder… pero alguien a lo lejos no se percató de eso. Una enorme y hermosa flor blanca callo sobre la banqueta antes de que Gohan subiera a su auto y se marchara.-No pensé que hablaras enserio pero tenías razón… Es tarde-. Susurro el Saiyajin alejándose a una alta velocidad de aquella cruel escena. ɞღ** **ɞ** **ɞღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ** **ღ** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞღ** **ɞ**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO :* :***


	8. Chapter 8

**ɞ-❤ ❥❥ ❥ -.❤ ❥❥ ❥ -.❤ ❥❥ ❥ -.❤ ❥❥ ❥ -.❤ ❥❥ ❥ -.❤ ❥❥ ❥ -.❤ ❥❥-.❤ ❥❥ ❥ -.❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❥ -.❤ ❥❥ ❥ -.❤ ❥❥ ❥ -.❤ ❥❥ ❥ -** **-.❤ ❥❥ ❥** **.❤ ❥❥ ❥**

 **-Vamos Gohan! Solo un rato-. Pedía insistente su esposa.**

 **-No lo sé es la primera vez en semanas que llego temprano de la oficina y quiero descansar-. La verdad era que Gohan no tenía ánimos de nada, tenía días despertando con nauseas, y tenía antojos sumamente asquerosos incluso lo eran para él. Sus malestares le recordaban mucho a Videl cuando estaba esperando a Pan pero el Saiyajin estaba convencido de que sus malestares eren a causa de su rompimiento con Bra.**

 **-Por favor ir al centro comercial será una buena excusa para que pases tiempo con Pan-. Gohan volteo a ver a su pequeña hija que parecía suplicárselo con la mirada y decidió aceptar después de todo se había propuesto mejorar su relación con Videl, claro no sentimental porque en ese aspecto estaba seguro que no tenía arreglo pero si su convivencia por el bien de Pan. –De acuerdo, iremos al centro comercial!-. Gohan decía riendo a su pequeña hija quien saltaba de emoción diciendo.-Shiii-.❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ ❥❥ ❥**

 **-Estoy muy nerviosa-. Bra no dejaba de morder su uñas.**

 **-Ya cálmate es simplemente una prueba-. Marron trataba de calmar a su amiga al tiempo que ella trataba de descifrar la incómoda mirada que recibía por parte de Belinda.**

 **-Pero Marron no pudiste llevarme a una clínica algo más privada, porque tuvimos que venir justamente a la que está en medio del centro comercial?!-. Se quejaba la peli azul.**

 **-Se te olvida que eres la hija de Bulma Brief! Y que todos los doctores reconocidos de la ciudad la conocen y al menos que quieras que se entere de que viniste hacerte una prueba de embarazo, esta clínica es la mejor opción-. La sola idea de imaginar que su madre.. oh aún peor su padre! se enteraran de su visita al doctor le provocaba escalofríos.**

 **-Bra Brief!-. Apenas fue llamada por la enfermera la chica de inmediato se puso de pie.-Pase el doctor la espera-. Bra volteo algo asustada y tímida a ver a sus amigas que le dieron una mirada de aliento y más segura se dispuso a entrar al consultorio.**

 **-Me quieres decir que te pasa?-. Pregunto Marron a la pelirroja una vez que se encontraron solas.**

 **-No sé de qué hablas-. Belinda reaccionaba desentendida mientras ojeaba una revista pero evidentemente parecía molesta.**

 **-De eso! No me diriges la palabra y cuando lo haces ni siquiera me volteas a ver-.**

 **-No acostumbro ver a los ojos a la gente mentirosa-.**

 **-De que hablas?!-.**

 **-Lo sé todo! Goten no es el padre de tu hijo-. La acusación de Belinda quien esta vez estaba cara a cara a la rubia la dejo helada.**

 **-No dirás nada verdad?-. Cuestiono preocupada la hija de Krilin.**

 **-Eso es todo lo que te importa?! Que yo no abra la boca!-. A Belinda parecía no importarle que su volumen de voz empezara a llamar la atención de los presentes.-Sabes perfectamente que desde años he estado enamorada de Goten sin embargo eso jamás te importo y tú no conforme con destrejarme en la cara una y otra vez como el babeaba por ti si no que quitaste todas mis posibilidades con él al mentir con la paternidad de tu bebé-.**

 **-Todo tiene una explicación-.**

 **-No me interesa escuchar tus explicaciones.. cuando dejaras de pensar solo en ti Marron?!-. Belinda se fue dejando a Marron ahí sin poder esconder su llanto.**

 **-Eso es lo que hago… por primera vez te juro que no estoy pensando en mi-. Susurraba Marron muy despacio acariciando su pequeño vientre-.❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤**

 **Cuando Bra salió del consultorio apenas y se percató de que sus amigas ya no estaban ahí pero le fue imposible concentrarse en eso su mente estaba colapsando. Entonces una vez fuera de la clínica y en medio del centro comercial entre tanta gente Bra empezó a sonreír y abrazaba su vientre, su rosto se ruborizo y una lagrima de felicidad empezó a recorrer su mejilla.**

 **-Estoy embarazada..!-. Bra susurraba sin dejar su pequeña sonrisa. Empezó a caminar y veía con ilusión la ropa para bebé desde los aparadores y pensaba.-"Sera niño o niña? La espera me parecerá eterna! Ya quiero ver el color de tus ojos de tu cabello… espero que tengas los ojos de tu papá"-.-Claro!-. Dijo esta vez en voz alta.-Tu papá! Ya me imagino como se pondrá Gohan cuando lo sepa. Bra quiso guardar sus analices en su bolso para sacar su celular pero no pudo encontrarlo.-Donde habré dejado mi celular?-. Bra esculco todo su bolso sin logro alguno, no puedo encontrar su celular y cuando decidió rendirse y continuar su camino al levantar la mirada lo que vio le destruyo todas sus ilusiones además de su corazón.**

 **Era Gohan con… con su familia su hija y su esposa ellos se veían… felices! Los tres comían helado y Gohan jugaba son su hija y su esposa reía feliz viéndolos jugar. Bra quería correr de ahí. No soportaba un segundo más pero su cuerpo no respondía incluso sintió que perdía el aliento y tuvo que recargarse un momento para no caer… pero entonces su mirada y la de Gohan se cruzaron y la sonrisa del Saiyajin de borro y sin importarle más su malestar Bra emprendió la huida al darse cuenta que él caminaba rápido hacía ella.**

 **-Espera! Espera! Bra que haces aquí!-. Él moreno pregunto cuando al fin pudo alcanzarla.**

 **Bra lucho para que su voz sonara lo más firme y segura posible.-Es el centro comercial Gohan, está libre al público! Pero no te preocupes ya me voy no pienso interrumpir tu paseo familiar-.**

 **-Deja de hacerte la ofendida y de hacerme creer que te importa lo que hago cuando tú fuiste la primera en exhibirte en público con tu nuevo novio-. Gohan jaloneó un poco brusco a Bra pero ella seguía sin entender su reproche.**

 **-De que hablas?-.**

 **-Deja de engañarme!-. Exigía furioso.-Te vi! Te vi besándote con él!-. Gohan soltó el fuerte agarre que ejercía en el brazo de ella para tomarla con firmeza de la cintura y acercar su rostro al de la joven y entonces con un gran dolor y tristeza dijo.-porque Bra?! Porque dejaste que te besara?!-. Sentir el aliento de Gohan sobre su rostro y gran dolor que parecía invadirlo empezaba a convencer a Bra de sacarlo de su error y explicarle que ella jamás lo engañaría y contarle de esa dulce y hermosa noticia que tenía para él. Pero una vez más ese orgullo heredado de su padre se lo impidió.**

 **-Mira quien lo dice, como te atreves a reclamarme algo cuando tú pareces más que feliz con tu esposa-. Bra lo empujo con fuerza y él solo la observaba confundido.**

 **-Eso no es cierto, déjame explicarte-.**

 **-No me interesa que lo hagas, ya no tiene caso Gohan se acabó-. Gohan rogaba porque fuera mentira.**

 **-Qué?-.**

 **-Vuelve con ellas… yo seguiré mi camino y tú debes seguir el tuyo-. Bra se dio media vuelta para que él no viera las lágrimas correr por su rostro y de igual manera empezó a caminar entre la gente desapareciendo poco a poco ante los ojos de Gohan. -.❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤-.❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤-.❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤**

 **-Bulma! Bulma! Está sonando el teléfono!-. Vegeta gruño molesto su esposa aparentemente no estaba en casa y él tenía que interrumpir su entrenamiento por tonterías como contestar el teléfono.**

 **-Bueno-.**

 **-Disculpe es usted familiar de la señorita Bra Brief?-.**

 **-Soy su padre, quien habla?-.**

 **-Bueno, le hablo porque esta tarde la señorita Brief vino por sus análisis y olvido su celular aquí así que esperaba comunicarme con ella-.**

 **-Análisis? Qué clase de análisis?-. Vegeta empezaba a fruncir el ceño. -.**

 **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤-.❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤-.❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤-.❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤-.❤ ❥❥ ❥ -.❤ ❥❥ ❥ -.❤ ❥❥ ❥ -.❤ ❥❥ ❥ -.❤ ❥❥ ❥ -.❤ ❥❥ ❥ -.❤ ❥❥ ❥** **-.❤ ❥❥ ❥** **-.❤ ❥❥ ❥**

 **No leemos pronto. Gracias!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ ღ❥❥ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ❥ ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ ღ❥❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥ ღ❥❥** **ღ❥❥**

Belinda conducía a toda velocidad, al llegar a su destino ni siquiera lo pensó un poco y bajo del auto, aun furiosa camino hasta la casa de la familia Son y toco la puerta impaciente.

-Belinda? Qué haces aquí?-. Goten parecía sorprendido.

Justo cuando la chica estaba a punto de hablar desvió un poco la mirada justo en medio de la sala se encontraba una tierna cuna para bebé.

-Y eso?-. Pregunto casi sin aliento la pelirroja.

-Es linda verdad?-. Goten se acercó hasta la cuna y Belinda lo siguió.-También he comprado algo de ropa para cuando nazca mi hijo-. Belinda escuchaba como el joven hablaba tan ilusionado con el nacimiento de aquel bebé que él pensaba suyo. Por un momento Belinda quería contenerse dar se la vuelta y marcharse. Pero fue imposible lo sentía venir, estaba cerca, era vomito verbal.-El hijo que espera Marron no es tuyo es de Trunks ella te engaño, ustedes ni siquiera tuvieron relaciones ella te embriago y te hizo pensar que había pasado algo entre ustedes y si no me crees puedes ir a preguntárselo a Trunks él también lo sabe-. Goten se quedó pasmado por varios segundos. Solo de repente salió de la casa y emprendió vuelo. Belinda quiso detenerlo pero fue inútil. **ღ❥❥ ღ** **ღ❥❥**

Marron permanecía sentada en el jardín de su casa, sus padres estaban de viaje y ese era una gran alivio para ella, estaba a punto de cumplir 3 meses y su vientre empezaba a abultarse cada día más. Algo provoco al aterrizar justo en frente de ella que el polvo se levantara y no la dejara abrir los ojos cuando esa ola de viento se calmó y pudo abrir sus ojos se encontró con Goten quien la miraba fijamente. Ella sonrío y camino asía él cuando quiso tocar su brazo Goten la rechazo y ella temió lo peor.-Qué te pasa?-. Apenas dijo eso los gritos de Goten la hicieron estremecerse.

-Es cierto que el padre de tu hijo es Trunks?!-.

-Qué?!-. Marron empezó a temblar.

-Deja de jugar!-. Exigía molesto el hijo de Goku.-Contéstame Marron es eso cierto!-.

-Te lo dijo Belinda?-. La hija de 18 ya no pudo ocultar más su llanto.

-Entonces es cierto!?-. Goten dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tenía la esperanza de que Belinda le hubiera mentido.

-Goten por favor perdóname, jamás quise lastimarte-. Marron seguía insistiendo a acercarse a él pero lo único que consiguió fue que el tomara fuerte de sus hombros y la sacudiera algo brusco.

-Porque Marron? Como fuiste capaz? Yo iba a casarme contigo, estaba dispuesto a hacerme responsable de ti y de ese bebé! Como fuiste capaz de engañarme de esa manera?-. Goten soltó a Marron y se dio la vuelta, las lágrimas estaba a punto de aparecer.

-Solo quería lo mejor para mi bebé y sabía perfectamente que tú serias el padre y marido perfecto. Perdóname Goten…- Marron se acercó a él y con algo de temor a la reacción que pudiera tener Goten ella coloco una mano sobre el hombro del chico y dijo.-Te quiero te lo juro que en eso nunca te mentí, me enamoraste con tu dulzura y esa manera tan valiente en la que siempre has estado dispuesto a dar la cara por mi… Yo te a…-. Solo de un movimiento Goten quito la mano de ella de su hombro y con seriedad pregunto.- Trunks lo sabe?-.

-Sí…-. Contesto temerosa.

-Entonces el único idiota aquí era yo!-. La voz de Goten volvió a elevarse.

-Espera Goten no te vayas por favor!-.. Marron le suplico e incluso se arrodillo y enredo sus brazos sobre las piernas de él impidiéndole el paso.-Por favor! No me dejes!-. Goten limpio la lagrima que corría por su mejilla y se agacho y con cuidado libero su pierna después sin ningún remordimiento emprendió vuelo dejando a Marron llorando desconsolada. **ღ❥❥ ღ** **ღ❥❥**

Bra quería ir a su casa y llorar hasta quedarse dormida, no podía imaginarse un solo día sin Gohan mucho menos toda una vida. Pero no podía dejarse caer de esa manera ahora había alguien más que dependía de ella y solo por ese pequeño o pequeña que empezaba a crecer en su interior no se dejaría vencer seguiría a delante. Y como no quería estar sola en su departamento había decidido ir a casa de sus padre y tal vez sin encontraba la oportunidad contarle todo a su madre.. Solo a ella. **ღ** **ღ❥❥**

Era tarde Videl acomodaba a su hija en su cama y la arropaba con cariño mientras pan dormía.

Gohan estaba en la sala tomando una copa bueno tal vez era la tercera o cuarta de la noche pero no le importaba para él era imposible segur adelante no sin Bra. "Que iba hacer esta vez ella se veía tan molesta y segura de su decisión y sin ella en verdad hablaba en serio y no quería volver a verlo?" Esas eran una de las cosas que pasaban por la mente de Gohan mientras con su mirada perdida observaba a través de la ventana. Una lagrima quiso rodar por su mejilla pero él la elimino de su rostro cuando solo de repente uno pequeños brazos envolvieron su cintura y se dio la vuelta y se quedó sin habla al encontrarse a Videl, a pesar de todo ella seguía abrazándolo con tanto cariño y podía verlo en su mirada ella lo amaba y no poder corresponderle lo hacía sentir fatal.

-Videl que…-. Videl coloco un dedo sobre los labios de él para callarlo.

-No digas nada Gohan-. Susurro ella.-No sé qué nos pasó, pero no me importa lo que hayas echo yo te perdono todo porque te amo… Te amo Gohan-. Sin previo aviso ella acerco su rostro al de Gohan y lo beso con facilidad ya que por causa de la bebida él no pudo impedir esa acción.

Gohan ni siquiera pudo corresponder al beso ni siquiera sus ojos quisieron cerrarse al contacto de su esposa y fue esa enorme incomodidad que lo obligo a tomar fuerzas para alejarse de ella.-No puedo-. Dijo él antes de salir de la casa. Y aunque el beso no fue ni la mitad de los que alguna vez ellos compartieron para Videl había sido una oportunidad, un acercamiento a recuperar a su esposo, a Gohan, al hombre que ella amaba. **ღ❥❥**

Bra entro a la casa de sus padres y le pareció extraño no encontrar a nadie por lo regular su madre o su abuela siempre estaba ahí. Dio un vistazo a la sala y estaba segura que no había nadie cuando voltio se llevó una sorpresa su papá estaba parado en la escaleras y la observaba.

-Papá! Me asustaste!-. Se quejó la peli azul. Después la mirada de su padre que era intimidante empezó a ponerla nerviosa.-Qué pasa papá? Porque me ves así? Donde esta mamá?-.

-No hay nadie en casa y mejor así porque tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar-. Dijo serio Vegeta.

-No entiendo, de que quieres hablar?-. Bra retrocedió un poco cuando su padre bajo unos cuantos escalones.

-Primero cuando pensabas decirnos que estas embarazada?! Y segundo quien es el padre?!-. Vegeta estaba aún parado averíos centímetros de su hija pero sus gritos fueron sufrientes para estremecer a Bra.

-Papá por favor déjame explicarte-. Pedía Bra mientras su padre se acercaba a ella.

-Lo único que me interesa que me expliques es quien es el padre!-. Vegeta tomo con fuerza las muñecas de Bra y ejerció presión en ellas.-Y vas a decírmelo ahora mismo Bra!-. Exigio sin soltar su fuerte agarre.-Quien es el padre del hijo que espera!-.

-Soy yo!-. Vegeta y Bra voltearon a la entrada este último sin soltar aun el fuerte agarre que ejercía sobre la chica para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz que se había escuchado solo de repente.

 **Continuara…**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y más a los que dejan sus reviews! No olviden dejar sus opiniones siempre son bien venidas! :D :***


	10. Chapter 10

**ɞღɞღღღღɞღɞღღღღɞღɞღღღღɞღɞღღღღɞღɞღღღღɞღɞღღღღɞღɞღღღღɞღɞღღღღɞღɞღღღღɞღɞღღღღɞღɞღღღღɞღɞღღღღɞღɞღღღღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ**

-Goten?!-. Bra no podía creerlo Goten había aparecido solo de repente y estaba dando la cara por ella y por su hijo?... eso no fue lo único que tenía sorprendida a Bra pues su padre poco a poco aflojo el fuerte agarre que ejercía en sus muñecas y suavizo su ceño mientras caminaba asía el joven Saiyajin.

Vegeta sonreía mentalmente, Goten siempre le había agradado nunca había sido muy expresivo con él pero sin duda alguna sentía más agrado por el joven hijo de Kakaroto que por su propio hijo. Es decir amaba a Trunks pero siempre había querido un hijo como Goten. Incluso Vegeta estuvo presente el día que Goten nació y su descripción al verlo por primera vez fue "Un hermoso varón de pelo negro".

-No crees que debiste tener el valor de venir a hablar conmigo antes?-. Dijo Vegeta parándose frente al chico con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno.. yo… es que..-. Vegeta en verdad lograba intimidar al chico.

-Él quería hacerlo pero yo no se lo permití-. Bra salvaba al chico.

Vegeta volteo para escuchar a su hija y después aun con los brazos cruzados se dirigió a Goten.-Si eso es ahora que será cuando se cases-. Vegeta camino y cuando estuvo a un lado de Goten le dijo justo en el oído.-Porque van a casarse-. Susurro al oído del joven en un tono amenazante después le dio un fuerte y silencioso golpe en el estómago.-Eso es por haberte atrevido a tocar a mi hija-. Sin más vegeta salió de la casa y entro a su capsula de entrenamiento.

-Goten!? Que te pasa?'-. Bra corrió en auxilio del chico, ni siquiera noto cuando su padre lo golpeo.

-Sí estoy bien no te preocupes-. Decía él tratando de recuperarse.

-Gracias, pero porque lo hiciste?-. Pregunta ya más calmada la peli azul.

-El señor Vegeta hubiera destruido la tierra si no le decías el nombre del culpable… y la verdad me sorprende que no me haiga matado-.

-Aun así no tenías que hacerlo, ahora estas en problemas y tú no tienes porque…-Goten la interrumpió en ese momento.

-Escucha Bra, estaba a punto de responder por un hijo que no era mío, responder por el de mi hermano es casi mi obligación-.

-Qué? Tú sabes de lo mío con Gohan?-. Bra dijo casi en un sollozo.

-No te preocupes yo no voy a delatarte-. Aseguro poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Gracias-. Bra le sonrío pero después del susto su cabeza capto todas las palabras que él había dicho.- Espera! Como que ibas a responder por un hijo que no es tuyo!?-.

Goten dio un largo suspiro entes de explicarle su situación… **ღ**

Videl observaba desde las escaleras a su esposo, él daba vueltas de lado a lado entonces se percató de que tomo sus llaves y se disponía a salir. Ella sabía que lo iba hacer era ruin pero… En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

Gohan caminaba de esquina a esquina. No podía más iba air a buscar a Bra y a pedirle perdón de rodillas si era necesario pero antes de que pudiera salir de la casa su pequeña hija bajaba corriendo las escaleras despavorida como si algo la asustara.

-Papiii-. LA niña brincaba a los brazos de su padre.

-Qué pasa Pan?-.

-No te vayas, quédate conmigo y con mamá, veamos una película si?-. Gohan no pudo resistirse y acepto después la levantar la mirada se encontró a Videl sonriendo mientras veía la escena. … **ღ**

-Tengo que irme Bra es tarde-. Dijo Goten poniéndose de pie.-Pero piensa en lo que te dije tienes que decírselo a Gohan-.

Bra bajo la mirada.-No sé si pueda-. Susurro.

-Escucha Bra me iré en menos de una semana-. Decía con tristeza.

-Qué? A dónde?-.

-No hay nada que me detenga aquí Bra, me iré a la universidad de Chicago y nuestra mentira no durara para siempre y…- Bra lo interrumpió.

-Llévame contigo!-. Pidió la peli azul.

-Estás loca?-.

-Por favor Goten! La mentira ya está mis padres pensaran que tú eres el padre de mi hijo y no se opondrán a que me vaya contigo, te juro que no te daré problemas, viviremos por separado y todo-. Goten la veía conmovido.

-Bra sabes que no funcionara el señor Vegeta no descansara hasta que nos casemos-.

-Claro que no yo hablare con él y me opondré a la boda le diré que queremos hacerlo a nuestra manera y él aceptara ya verás-.

-Supongamos que sí, que logras que tus padres no dejen vivir "juntos" que hay de mi hermano? Él es el padre y tiene todo el derecho de saberlo-.

De inmediato Bra se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.- Tú hermano tiene un compromiso y un compromiso que jamás Podrá romper y él ni siquiera me ama así este bebé solo arruinaría su matrimonio y no hare eso. No voy a dejar que mi bebé sea señalado-. Dio un largo suspiro.-No te preocupes hoy por la noche dejare una nota en la que diga que tú no eres el padre de mi hijo y me iré yo escapare…- Goten puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Estoy contigo Bra, está bien acepto que vengas conmigo a Chicago-. Bra lo abrazo.-Gracias Goten! Gracias! Prometo que no te daremos problemas!-. … **ღ**

Goten salía de la casa de la familia Brief cuando…

-Goten! Que es todo eso de que tú y MI hermana!-. Trunks parecía furioso.

Goten controlo su enojo y dijo.-Tú preocúpate por tu mujer y tu hijo y yo por los míos-. Eso dejo sin hablas al peli lila.-Creí que éramos amigos Trunks-. Era tanta su culpa que Trunks ni siquiera pudo sostenerle la mirada y bajo la cabeza.-Pero me equivoque-. Goten se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino Trunks quiso decirle algo pero no tuvo el valor. … **ღ** … **ღ**

Marron no paraba de llorar y es que para ella el mundo había acabado que iba hacer, estaba embarazada, sus padre aun no lo sabían y el hombro que ella creía era el único que podía ayudarla y sacarla de ese problema ahora la odiaba. El color se fue de su rostro cuando escucho abrirse al puerta de la entrada se levantó asustada y limpio sus lágrimas creía que eran sus padres, el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando miro que solo se trataba de su amiga… bueno si es que así le podía llamar aun a Belinda.

-Qué quieres?-. Dijo seria la rubia.

-Marron sé que debo ser la última persona que quieres ver ahora pero… yo.. lo siento Marron-. Decía Belinda mientras caminaba a la sala.

-Lo sientes?-. Decía molesta Marron.-Sabes lo que hiciste?! Me arruinaste la vida! Cuando supe que estaba embarazada quería morirme, no sabía que hacer! Entonces vi a Goten el UNICO hombre que conozco que sabía iba a sacarme de mi casa con la frente en alto iba a darme un hogar y haría de mi hijo un hombre honorable como él, el hombre perfecto ante los ojos de mis padre-.

-Y aun crees que no fuiste egoísta?!-. Belinda reclamaba.-Claro tu vida iba a ser perfecta pero en algún momento pensaste en Goten en que su vida sería toda un engaño! Claro que no! Tu solo pensaba en ti!-. Reclamaba la pelirroja.

-Te equivocas Belinda, en el momento que supe que algo crecía adentro de mí en ese momento deje de pensar en mí-. Ella acariciaba su vientre y eso solo hizo a Belinda sentirse peor. Belinda solo observo a Marron acercarse y pensó que iba a pelear más pero para su sorpresa la rubia se desplomo en sus brazos y no paro de llorar.

-Qué voy hacer Belinda? Que voy hacer?-. Decía llorando. … **ღ** … **ღ**

Gohan desvió su mirada del televisor a su lado tenia a Pan, su hija dormía sentada en el sofá mientras con sus manitas sujetaba su mano y la de Videl quien también dormía a lado de Pan.

-Qué voy hacer?-. Dijo mientras las veía dormir.-Tal vez ya es tiempo de que te dejarte ir…-. Susurro a la imagen de esa hermosa peli azul que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente. … **ღ**

Bra escucho el auto de su madre llegar, ahora tendría que hablar con ella y decirle esa verdad que se había inventado. No tenía ni idea de que iba hacer de ella pero solo una cosa tenía clara.-Voy a irme a Chicago con Goten-. Se dijo decidida mientras se veía al espejo.-Porque me moriría al verte con ella toda la vida-. Sollozo al tiempo que limpiaba una lagrima de su mejilla.

… **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ferunando y acónito** Gracias espero y este capítulo también lo disfruten!.

 **Angela** Wow! Gracias que linda y lamento la tardanza pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo espero y lo disfrutes.

 **lopipolli** Gracias por el tiempo y que bueno que te guste tanto!

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6 ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ㇮6

Milk terminaba una llamaba telefónica y daba un largo suspiro diciendo.-Pobre…-. Aunque lo dijo muy despacio pudo ser escuchado por su nuera quien salía de la cocina.

-Pasa algo suegra? Con quien hablaba?-.

-Con Bulma, esta inconsolable-.

-Porque?-. Cada vez Videl tenía más interés.

-Bueno…-. Dudo un poco la esposa de Goku pero terminó por confesar.-Me dijo que Bra está embarazada-.

Videl tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre su suegra y preguntar por el nombre del padre.-Y sabe quién es el papá?-. Pregunto tratando de no verse muy desesperada.

-Bueno..la verdad es que Bulma no quiso decirlo por teléfono me dijo que vendría a hablar conmigo, supongo que debe ser alguien conocido-. Tan sin en cambio Milk tomo camino hacia la cocina dejando a Videl casi temblando del coraje.

-Tengo que irme suegra, voy por Pan-. Videl subió desesperada las escaleras de la casa de sus suegros, su ceño estaba fruncido y definitivamente estaba de muy mal humor entonces lo que escucho decir a su cuñado literalmente le cambio la vida.

-Qué!? Como que Bulma viene para mi casa a hablar con mis papás!-. Goten exclamaba al teléfono. Videl sigilosamente se acomodó en la puerta para poder escuchar más.

-Escúchame Bra sé que dije que estaba bien pero la verdad es que no me había puesto a pensar en mis papás, mi mamá va a volverse loca! además Gohan puede enterarse y no quiero ni pensar lo que va a imaginarse…. NO no llores Bra! Dije que estaría contigo y voy a estar contigo y con tu bebe-. Todo empezó a tener sentido para Videl quien cambio su ceño fruncido por una enorme sonrisa, era su oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla!.

-Suegra tengo algo que hacer podría cuidar a Pan? está dormida no tardo-. Videl parecía ansiosa por salir.

-Sí claro está bien-. Respondió Milk

Pero Videl no podía irse sin dar marcha a su plan y antes de salir dijo.-Oiga suegra y ya sabe para que Goten compro todas esas cosas de bebe?-. Milk miro hacia la sala, desde la cocina se alcanzaba a ver esa pequeña cuna de bebe y toda la ropita que su hijo había comprado. Casi en shock Milk empezó a camina hacia la habitación de su hijo.

-Perfecto..- Decía sonriente Videl pues sabía que el primer pasó de su plan había sido exitoso al escuchar a su suegra gritar.-GOTEN! VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO!-. ღ ɞ❤

-Es que como puedes estar de acuerdo en esa locura Vegeta!?-. Tanto Vegeta como su hija observaban a Bulma caminar de un lado a otro sin parar de hablar.

-Escucha Bulma-. Vegeta se ponía de pie e interrumpía el camino de su esposa tomándola de los hombros y deteniendo su paso.-Sabes perfectamente que si nos oponemos a que ella se vaya con él se ira de todos modos… yo NO quiero perder a mi hija-. Bulma volteo a ver a su hija quien solo los observaba nerviosa.

-No dejaras de estudiar e iré a visitarte muy seguido-. Apenas terminaba de hablar Bulma su hija ya se le iba encima abrazándola.

-Gracias mamá! Eres la mejor-. Le decía Bra.-Bueno ahora que todo está bien no tienes por qué ir a casa de Goten-. Menciono Bra esperando que la respuesta fuera NO pero sufrió una desilusión.

-Pero CLARO! Que iremos yo tengo que hablar con Milk y con Goku y obviamente con Goten-.

-Pero Mamá! Ya Papá hablo con Goten por…- Bulma la interrumpió.

-Basta Bra! Tu padre y yo iremos a casa de los Son-. Bra solo rodo los ojos y se dejó caer al sofá, no había manera de hacer a su madre cambiar de opinión. Tan rápido como sus padres salieron rumbo a la casa de Goku y su familia ella corrió a llamar a Goten para prevenirlo pero alguien toco la puerta e interrumpió la acción.

Apenas abrió la puerta y se percató de quien era Bra trato de cerrarla rápidamente.

-Pero que forma es esa de recibirme? Si solo vengo a felicitarte por tu embarazo querido Bra-. Lo que dijo Videl fue suficiente para que la peli azul dejara de forcejear con la puerta.

-Que quieres?-. Bra retrocedió un poco pues Videl parecía venírsele enzima.

-Qué que quiero!? Que tú y ese bastardo que llevas en tu vientre desaparezcan!-. VIdel era brusca e incluso jaloneaba un poco a la chica del brazo.

-Jamás vuelvas llamar de esa manera a mi bebe!-. Bra se liberaba del agarre.-Y te guste o no este bebe es producto del gran amor que existe entre Gohan y yo-. Las palabras de Bra solo lograron enfurecer más a Videl.

-Pues vamos a ver que piensan tus padre de ese gran amor que dices tener por un hombre CASADO-. VIdel se adentró más a la casa y veía a todos lados.

-Ellos no están!-. Advirtió Bra.-Fueron a casa de los Son, No tienes que delatarme-.

-A no? Dame una razón para quedarme callada niña-.

-Mis padres y los padres de Goten crearan que mi hijo es de él, voy a irme con Goten lejos y jamás Gohan sabrá la verdad-. Bra tuvo que luchar para que las lágrimas no empezaran a aparecer.

-Cuando te vas?…-

-En dos días-.

-De acuerdo...-. Videl caminaba asía la salida pero antes se detuvo frente a Bra y dijo cruelmente.-No te metas conmigo, Gohan jamás va a dejarme yo soy su esposa la madre de su UNICA hija y si sabes lo que te conviene vete con Goten quédate con él o si quieres búscate a alguien más pero mantente lejos de mi esposo-. Cuando la puerta por fin se cerró Bra se desplomó sobre el sofá.

-Contrólate Bra!-. Se decía así misma.-Tienes que ser fuerte…-. ღ ɞ❤ ღ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ɞ❤

-Papiii-. Pan corría a los brazos de su padre apenas ella y Videl entraban a la casa.

-Donde estaban Videl? Pase por casa de tu papá no estaba ahi-.

-Fuiste a casa de tus papá?-. Pregunto alarmada.

-No, porque? Paso algo?-.

-No, nada-. Dijo ocultando sus nervios.-Porque no llevas a Pan cambiarse mientras yo pongo la meza-. Gohan subió las escaleras con su pequeña hija en brazos. Y Videl espero a que a estar sola para decir.-Tú no debes saber nada… por lo menos no aún…-.

❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤

Siento TANTO a verlos echo esperar demasiado! Pero ya volví! Espero y disfruten el capítulo y prometo actualizar muy pronto esperen el siguiente capítulo! Lo mejor está por venir!


	12. Chapter 12

**Nuevo capítulo! No olvide dejar sus reviews, gracias por leer!**

 **ɞ** … **❤ ღɞ** **❤ ❥ღ** … **❤ ❥ღ** **❤ ღღ** … **❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ❤ ❥ღ ღ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ღღ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ** **❤ ❥ღ** …

 **ɞღ** **❤ ❥ღ** … **❤ ❥ღ** **ɞღ** **❤ ❥ღ** **ღ** … **❤ ❥ღ** **❤ ღ** … **❤ ❥ღ ❤ ღ** **❤ ❥ღ** … **❤❤ ❥ღ ɞ** **❤ ❥ღ** … **❤❤ ❥ღ ღ** **❤ ❥ღ** … **❤ ❥ღ** **ɞ** … **❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ღ** **❤ ❥ღ** … **ɞ** …

Bulma y Vegeta salían de la casa de la familia Son y Milk solo espero el momento indicado para encontrarse a solas con su hijo.

-Muy bien ahora tú y yo vamos hablar-. Sentención.

-No sé de qué quiere hablar ya todo está claro-.

-NADA está claro Goten! Para empezar desde cuando tú y Bra sostenían una relación? De donde te surgió la grandiosa idea de irte del país y llevar contigo a tu "Novia" embarazada! Cuando no tienes ni siquiera un empleo?-. Milk reprendía con seriedad a su hijo mientras su esposo soló se limitaba a escuchar.

-Cuando empecé mi relación con Bra? Eso es algo que no te incumbe, y la razón por la que decidí irme del país es justamente por esto, porque sabía que no perderías la oportunidad de entrometerte como siempre lo has hecho, no te pido que me aplaudas por lo que hice porque seguramente si soy el idiota que tú crees al haber embarazado a una chica cuando no tengo mucho que ofrecerle, pero no soy el perdedor que todo piensan mamá, he trabajado por mucho tiempo en la empresa de Gohan, vendí mi departamento e incluso mi auto tengo dinero suficiente para hacerme cargo de Bra y mi hijo mientras busco trabajo en Chicago-. Goten se dirigió hasta la puerta de su casa bajo la mirada de su madre quien había quedado perpleja después de sus palabras.

-Supongo que sería demasiado pedirte que no vayas corriendo a decírselo a mi hermano cierto?-. Dijo con algo de ironía antes de salir de la casa.

Goten caminaba de prisa cuando una fuerte mano se posó en su hombro impidiendo que pudiera emprender vuelo.

-Espera…- El chico suspiro al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar.

-Papá escucha yo…- fue interrumpido.

-Hijo yo no voy a juzgarte-. Goku dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo.-jamás juzgaría ninguna de tus acciones aun y si aquellas fueran las más locas del mundo porque confió en ti Goten, sé que tienes un buen corazón y que siempre intentaras hacer lo correcto, también sé que nos ocultas algo-. En ese momento Goten trago grueso y rompió contacto visual con su padre solo haciendo que Goku confirmara su pensar.-Sin embargo no voy a obligarte a que me lo digas-. Goten soltó el aire que había estado deteniendo.-Porque supongo que tus razones debes de tener para mantenerlo oculto-.

-Gracias papá…-Dijo con un hilo de voz. Goten no supo en que momento su padre lo arrastro hasta él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-A dónde ibas?-. Pregunto Goku una vez que el abrazo acabo.

-Necesito hablar con Bra-. Goten solo espero una sonrisa y un asentimiento para emprender vuelo.

… **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ**

Gohan se sentía ridículo escapándose de su casa como un tonto adolecente. Pero es que no soportaba un minuto más necesitaba ver a Bra. La situación lo estaba matando… **ღ**

Ahí estaba ella, con sus hermosos ojos, sus perfectos labios, Gohan se dedicaba a captar hasta el más mínimo parpadeo por parte de la peli azul. Solo verla lograba volverlo a la vida.

-Bra… mi Bra-. Dijo casi en un sollozo antes de que se dispusiera a abrir la ventana y por fin terminar con la maldita distancia que había entre ella y él. Pero entonces lo noto que estaba haciendo ella? Estaba empacando? Porque? A dónde iba?. Gohan estaba más decidido que nunca a entrar tenia tantas dudas y ese presentimiento en su pecho no lo dejaba respirar. Justo antes de que el saiyajin pudiera deslizar la manija de la ventana noto que alguien estaba por entrar, el balcón era amplio así que logro esconderse antes de que alguien pudiera verlo.

-Ya estas empacando-. Dijo Bulma más como una afirmación.

-Sí, el vuelo sale pasado mañana y prefiero tener todo listo-.

-Bra, cariño…-Bulma se acercó a su hija.

-Mamá no trates de detenerme si? Ya lo hablamos, voy a irme con Goten-.

-con Goten?...-Dijo Gohan con el ceño fruncido pues aunque no podía escuchar toda la plática claramente si había escuchado 2 cosas claves, Viaje y Goten.

-No pensaba detenerte, sabes hoy que tu padre y yo fuimos a hablar con Goten me quedo claro que él está dispuesto a darlo todo por ustedes-. Una sonrisa boba broto del rostro de Bra. Bulma beso la frente de su hija y después dijo.-Tu padre y yo tenemos que salir, Trunks no está y ya es tarde por favor no salgas de casa-.

-No te preocupes mi vida social no creo que este muy bien-. Bra se refería obviamente a la reacción que tendrían sus amigas cuando se enteraran que Goten sería el padre de SU hijo.

-Que quieres decir?-.

-Nada no me hagas caso, anda papá debe de estarte esperando-. Aliento la chica antes de que su madre abandonara su habitación. al tiempo que Bulma salió la chica cerraba la puerta y recargaba su frente sobre la misma con la mirada a sus pies y en un suspiro dijo.-Belinda va a odiarme… y Marron… Marron va a volverse loca-. La chica mantenía sus ojos cerrados al darse la vuelta pero cuando los abrió casi pierde el equilibrio.

-Gohan?...-. Dijo cubriendo su boca de la impresión.-Que haces aquí? Vete mis papas pueden verte-.

-Vine porque necesito hablar contigo y sobre lo segundo escuche perfectamente que ellos han salido además oculte mi Ki para que Vegeta no se diera cuenta de mi presencia-. Respondió serio.-Yo ya respondió tus preguntas ahora tu responde las mías-. Bra seguía sin poder moverse.-Porque estas empacando? A dónde vas? Y que tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto?-. Ella se armó de valor para responder.

-Bueno estoy empacando porque me voy… me voy lejos de ti y de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo-.

-Que dices?-. Él parecía sumamente confundido.

-Lo que oíste! Por fin me di cuenta de que nunca me amaste-. Apenas termino su oración él la tomo del brazo acercándola a él.

-No digas eso..- Decía con dolor.

-Es la verdad Gohan-. Dijo ella tratando de liberarse del agarre.-me merezco más que solo ser la amante de un hombre caso-. Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla del Saiyajin al tiempo que ella lograba alejarse de él.-De un hombre que jama será mío-. Gohan abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro las palabras no pudieron llegar a él.-Ya he respondido todas tus preguntas Gohan ahora vete, por favor vete-. Bra se dio media vuelta antes de que él se diera cuenta de que el llanto estaba a punto de apoderase de ella.

-Veo que ya tomaste una decisión-. Gohan limpiaba su rostro y trataba de controlar sus emociones, mismas que le rogaban no dejarla ir y hacerla quedarse, quedarse a su lado.-Aun falta que me digas que tiene que ver Goten en todo esto?-. Los ojos de Bra se abrieron de golpe, ahora que podía responderle?. Pero entonces no tuvo que pensar más.

-Yo voy a responderte eso…- Por una extraña razón esa voz logro tranquilizar y llenar de paz a Bra casi al instante.

 **❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ❤ ❥ღ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ❤ ❥ღ ❤ ❥ღ** **❤ ❥ღ**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nuevo capítulo! No olvide dejar sus reviews, gracias por leer.**

 **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ**

 **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥** **ɞ**

-Tú?-. Gohan estaba más que confundido. Bra casi por instinto corrió a un lado de Goten y él la sujeto por los hombros y le susurro.-Estás conmigo Bra?-. Bra no sabía a qué se refería, ni entendía nada pero Goten con su sola presencia la reconfortaba y ya ni siquiera sentía la pesada mirada de Gohan quien los observaba a ambos.

-Sí Goten, estoy contigo-. Respondió sin dudar.

Goten creyó pasar horas perdido en sus pensamientos pero en realidad no fueron más que unos cuantos minutos.

-Sal Bra-. Ordeno el menor de los Son y aunque la chica lo miro confundida obedeció.

-Ya vas a decirme que haces aquí? Y que tienes tú que ver con Bra?-. Cuestiono algo irritado Gohan una vez que la chica se retiró.

-Estoy aquí por Bra y tengo todo que ver con ella-. Gohan camino unos pasos más cerca pero después quedo estático cuando Goten dijo.-Gohan… Voy a irme pronto del país y voy a llevar a Bra conmigo…- 1..2..3 segundos pasaron para que Gohan se abalanzara sobre su hermano tomándolo bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa.

-Con qué derecho te atreves a decirme esto?!-. Gritaba exaltado.-Bra es mía!-. Esas últimas palabras lograron molestar a Goten quien de un movimiento logro zafarse del agarre de su hermano.

-Con qué derecho te atreves tú! A decirte dueño de ella cuando eres un hombre casado, lleno de compromisos y ninguno con ella porque jamás te atreviste a darle a Bra el lugar que ella merece-.

-Y tú! Qué lugar vas a darle?-.

-Materialmente tal vez no mucho o quizás nada a comparación de lo que tu podrías, pero conmigo puede caminar de la mano, presentarme a sus padres o simplemente ir al cine sin escondernos y eso, eso es algo que tú nunca podrás ofrecerle-.

-Tú no vas a quitármela-. Gohan empujo con fuerza a Goten haciéndolo retroceder algunos pasos.

-Yo no te estoy quitando nada, ella nunca ha sido tuya a ti te pertenece otra mujer, no Bra-. Dijo guardando la calma.

Gohan bajo la mirada una parte de él empezaba a darse cuenta de que las palabras de su hermano era ciertas.-Tienes esposa e hija Gohan, acepta que en tu vida no existe espacio para Bra, nunca vas a darle lo que ella merece… si en verdad la amas entonces déjala ir-. Cada una de esas palabras retumbó en la cabeza de Gohan y en su pecho parecían formar un hueco. Goten quiso acercarse a su hermano pero Gohan se alejó de inmediato para salir por el mismo lugar por el que entro.

-Se fue?-. Temerosa la peli azul preguntaba, el chico solo se limitó a asentir. –Qué le dijiste?-.

-eso ya no importa-. Goten giro sobre sus talones quedando frente a la chica.-Prepárate Bra nos vamos mañana-.

… **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ**

-Porque no hablas con él?-. Belinda observaba al peli lila desde la ventana del cuarto de Marron.

-Para qué?-. Decía con amargura la rubia.

-Después de todo es Trunsk el padre de tu hijo Marron y… te quiere-. Marron se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana.

-Él nunca ha querido a nada ni a nadie que no sea él mismo-. Decía mientras veía al chico recargado en su auto fuera de su casa.

-Yo creo que te equivocas, yo nunca había visto a Trunks tan preocupado por nadie, a él le importas tú y tu bebe-.

-Si tal vez ahora este preocupado, pero después cuando él bebe llegue y tengamos que darle cuentas a mis padre, pagar pañales, leche y pediatras, creme va a salir huyendo-. Marron se alejó de la ventana y volvió a sentarse sobre su cama.

-Creo que lo estás menospreciando-.

-Yo lo dudo-. Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Belinda rodeo los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.-A dónde vas?-.

-A decirle a Trunks que se vaya, el pobre es capaz de pasar la noche ahí-. Ahora Marron puso los ojos en blanco y sin preocupación prendió el televisor. … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** …

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse el chico de inmediato poso su mirada en ella.

-Y Marron?-. Pregunto desilusionado.

-Lo siento Trunks ella no quiere verte-. Respondió apenada la pelirroja.

-Qué raro-. Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Dime algo Trunks, tú… bueno… cuáles son tus intenciones con Marron?-.

-Te juro que las mejores-. Respondió sin dudarlo.-Si ella tan solo me permitiera demuéstraselo-.

-Pues deja de prometer y actúa-.

-Cómo?-.

-Podrías empezar con decírselo a tus padres y una vez que lo hagas demostrarle a Marron que estás dispuesto a decírselo a sus padres también-.

-Mis padres-. Dijo con una risa carente de humor.-Con todo lo de Bra dudo que les importe lo mío-.

-Qué de Bra?-.

-Oh vamos! Seguramente tú lo supiste antes que nadie, en cambio yo si no hubiera sido por Goten jamás me hubiera enterado de que Bra está embarazada-.

-Goten te lo dijo?-. Belinda preguntaba confundida.

-Bueno no directamente pero lo supe cuando fue hablar con mis padres-.

-Hablar con tus padres?-. Cada vez la chica tenía más dudas.

-Sí, Goten fue a mi casa a decir que él y Bra estaban esperando un bebé-. Trunks parecía no entender la confusión de la chica.-Belinda estas bien? Te pusiste blanca-. Dijo algo preocupado por la reacción de la chica.

-Sí.. yo.. tengo que irme-. Dijo acercándose a su auto.

… **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** … **ღ** …

-Pero cuál es la prisa!-. Bulma se quejaba.

-Y cuál es la diferencia! Solo es un día antes mamá-. Respondía Bra.

Hay Bra-. La mujer se acercó a su hija y acomoda unos mechones tras su oreja.-Voy a extrañarte tanto-.

-Y yo a ti mamá-.

-Estas segura de esto?-.

-Nunca había estado tan segura de nada en mi vida, sé que me ira bien con Goten-. Bulma la abrazo con fuerza y después dijo.

-Sabes, yo también sé que te ira bien con Goten-. El timbre de la puerta termino con el lindo momento madre e hija.-Yo abro-. Dijo Bulma.

-Hola linda, pasa Bra está en la sala-. Recibió la esposa de Vegeta.

-Belinda! Qué bueno que estás aquí!-. Dijo emocionada abrazando a su amiga-.

-Bueno las dejo supongo que quieren despedirse-. Bulma salió de la sala dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-Despedir?-. Hablo Belinda quien no había respondido al abrazo de la peli azul.

-Bueno… es que… yo… -. Fue interrumpida.

-Vas a irte, con Goten!-. Belinda dijo con tal seguridad que Bra quedo muda.

 **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias por la paciencia!**

❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤

-Cuando pensabas decírmelo? Tú sabes perfectamente lo que siempre he sentido por Goten-. La decepción y tristeza se podía notar en la voz de Belinda.-Creí que eras mi amiga… pero me equivoque-. Belinda giro en sus talones para salir de ahí antes de que su llanto pareciera pero Bra se apresuró a detenerla.

-Espera Belinda, por favor solo deja que te explique, te juro que si después de escucharme tú no quieres volver a verme lo aceptare pero por favor no te vayas así-. Ante la insistencia de Bra, Belinda termino por aceptar. **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ**

Gohan sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, sentía tanto coraje, ganas de llorar, celos, rabia, impotencia, Jamás pensó que Bra pudiera hacerle esto, que su hermano pudiera hacerle esto! Como se atrevía a interponerse entre Bra y él, Gohan tenía tantas dudas, la idea de que Bra y Goten lo estuvieran engañando todo este tiempo le era imposible de creer. Gohan se dio cuenta del ruido que estaba haciendo en su sala con todas la cosas que estaba tirando tenía que salir y golpear o romper algo y así lo hizo salió de la casa antes de que Pan o peor aún Videl despertaran y lo vieran en ese estado. **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ**

-Te juro que todo lo que te dije es verdad, nada de lo que paso fue planeado por mí y mucho menos por Goten, creme Belinda jamás quise lastimarte-. Bra tomo la mano de su amiga y sintió un gran alivio cuando ella le dio una leve pero linda sonrisa.

-Ya no me expliques más Bra, te creo después de todo yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre Goten, él ni siquiera sabe que existo-.

-No digas eso, tú eres increíble-. Bra trataba de animarla.

-Bueno y cuando te vas?-. Belinda intentaba incorporarse.

-Mañana-.

-MAÑANA!-.

-Lo sé es apresurado pero tengo que irme lo antes posible, no puedo arriesgarme a que Gohan se entere de mi embarazo-. Esta vez era Bra quien parecía bajar ánimos.

-Y estas segura de todo esto? Digo estas segura de que ocultarle a Gohan sobre el bebé que van a tener es lo mejor?-.

-De nada cambiaria que Gohan supiera la verdad, él está feliz mente casado y yo solo quedaría como la tonta e ingenua amante que se embarazo-. Bra tuvo que hacer una pausa para contener las lágrimas.-Y no quiero eso para mi bebé-.

-Espero que te vaya bien, en verdad-. Belinda decía sinceramente a su amiga. Después de un gran abrazo la pelirroja dijo.-Me tengo que ir Marron está muy nerviosa con la llegada de sus padres y no quiero que este mucho tiempo sola-.

-Me alegra que estés cerca de ella, yo quisiera despedirme de ella pero no creo que sea buena idea-.

-Si yo tampoco lo creo-. **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ**

-Dónde estabas? Ni siquiera me avisaste que te irías-. Se quejaba Marron.

-Lo siento fui a ver a Bra y con todo esto de despedirnos el tiempo se me fue volando-.

-Despedirse?-. Belinda lamento haber hablado de más.

-Hay no tiene caso ocultártelo te todos modos te enteraras-.

-De que hablas? Cuéntame!-.

-Me despedí de Bra porque ella…-.

-Ella que?!-.

-Bra va a irse a Chicago con Goten, él se está haciendo pasar por el padre de su bebé-.

-No puede ser!-. Marron tapo su boca al recibir tal noticia.-Esa maldita!-. Belinda se asustó con la reacción de la rubia quien empezó a tirar objeto a todas partes y a exaltarse demasiada cosa que preocupo a la pelirroja.

-Marron cálmate, te puede hacer mal-.

-Pero si cree que va a salirse con la suya está muy equivocada-. Marron salió corriendo de la habitación y Belinda detrás tratando de detenerla.

-Marron espera!-. Belinda miro a la rubia llegar a las escaleras iba tan enojada que no la reconocía entonces un mal paso de Marron la hizo caer escalera abajo Belinda corrió a su auxilio pero cuando llego su amiga ya había llegado hasta el final de los escalones.

-Marron estas bien? Marron!-. Belinda bajaba corriendo las escaleras para ayudar a Marron.

-Belinda… mi bebé-. Belinda se quedó inmóvil unos segundos al mirar el sangrado después corrió por ayuda. **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ**

-Está segura de que no quieres que yo te lleve hasta el aeropuerto?-. Vegeta abrazaba a su hija.

-Papá! Goten ya está aquí, me iré con él-. Bra daba un beso a su padre y después de dirigió con su mamá.

-Hay Bra cuídate cariño-. Bulma acariciaba el rostro de su hija.

-Si mamá no te preocupes, estaré bien y vendré a visitarlos muy seguido ya verás-.

-Más te vale de todo modos yo pienso ir muy pronto-. Advirtió Bulma.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho-. Dijo Trunks a su hermana.

-Y yo a ti-. Cuando Bra abrazo a su hermano le dijo al oído.-Espero que pronto arregles las cosas con Marron-.

-Yo también-. Respondió el peli lila.

-Bueno es tarde y Goten ya me espera afuera… y papá?-. Bulma y Bra miraban a todos lado en busca de Vegeta y entonces lo encontraron ya estaba afuera hablando con Goten o más bien amenazándolo.-Hay mi papá!-. Bra salió a rescate del chico.

Entonces Bulma miró a Trunks hablar por teléfono iba acercarse a él pero el chico termino su llamada y salió corriendo.

Bra subió al taxi donde ya la esperaba Goten, el auto empezó a avanzar y ella miraba por la ventanilla y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Gohan.

-Lista?-. La voz de Goten la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sí-. Respondió con una Sonrisa. **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ**

-Ya Milk no llores-. Goku intentaba consolar a su esposa.-Goten prometió llamar, además yo puedo llevarte a visitarlo cuando lo desees-. Milk detuvo su llanto y se abalanzo sobre él.

-Enserio! Goku?!-.

-Sí claro!-. Respondió algo nervioso.

-AY! Pero de todo modo extrañare mucho a mi Goten-. Ella se volvió a echar a llorar, Goku iba a intentar consolarla de nuevo pero entonces alguien llamo a la puerta y él fue a atender.

-Abuelitoooo-. La pequeña Pan saltaba a los brazos de su abuelo cuando él abrió la puerta.

-Hola Pan-. Saludo cariñoso el Saiyajin.-Paso algo Videl?-. Pregunto a su nuera.

-Esta Gohan aquí?-.

-Gohan? No, pero es muy temprano para que Gohan esté fuera de casa no?-.

-Bueno en realidad él ni siquiera paso la noche en casa-.

-Esperen aquí yo iré a buscarlo, no le comentes nada a Milk por favor-. Pidió Goku entregando a su nieta con Videl.

-Sí como usted diga, Y Goten?-.

-Ya se fue, por eso Milk esta inconsolable-.

-Y se fue con Bra?-. Videl estaba ansiosa por la respuesta.

A Goku le extraño un poco la pregunto pero contesto de todos modos.-Sí, Goten y Bra se fueron juntos-. Videl dio un suspiro lleno de alivio.

-Bueno, iré a buscar a Gohan-. Goku emprendió vuelo y no tardó mucho en encontrar a su hijo pero se sorprendió cuando lo hizo.

-Qué está haciendo?-. Gohan estaba entre las ruinas de una enorme cueva no dejaba de tirar esferas de energía y parecía que había estado haciéndolo por mucho tiempo porque se veía muy agotado tanto que empezaba a ser golpeado por algunos de sus mismos ataques. Goku toco tierra cerca de Gohan e incluso elevo su Ki pero Gohan parecía no darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Gohan-. Lo llamo pero el joven no se detuvo.

-GOHAN!-. Esta vez elevo aún más su voz pero no tuvo éxito. Goku tuvo que atraparlo entre sus brazos para detenerlo.-Hijo que te pasa?-. Pregunto al tiempo que lo sujetaba con fuerza para evitar que se lastimara. Solo 4 segundos pasaron para que Gohan se desplomara en los brazos de su padre.-Gohan que tienes?-. Goku estaba preocupado.-Qué haces aquí? Tu mujer e hija te han estado buscando?-.

-Soy un poco hombre papá-. Decía aun entre los brazos de su padre.

-De que hablas?-.

-Tengo a mi mujer la mujer que yo elegí que nadie me impuso con quien forme una familia y sin embargo yo… yo amo a alguien más-.

-A quién?-. Goku estaba consternado por las palabras de su hijo.

-A Bra papá, yo amo a Bra-. Goku se quedó en shock unos minutos pues eso le fue muy difícil de procesar.

-Pero Gohan…-.

-Sí lo sé, yo soy un hombre casado y un infeliz por atreverme a posar mis ojos en ella-.

-Pues sí, porque ella es la mujer de tu hermano y va a darle un hijo-. Ahora era Gohan quien no podía asimilar esas palabras.

-Qué?-.

-Que Bra está embarazada de Goten y por eso ellos se fueron juntos-. "No no no! Ese bebé no puede ser de Goten, No Bra tiene que darme una explicación"-. Eran los pensamientos de Gohan.

-Donde esta Goten?-. Cuestiono exaltado.

-… En el aeropuerto supongo-. Gohan estaba a punto de salir volando pero su padre lo sujeto del brazo.

-A dónde vas?-.

-Confía en mí papá, te juro que después te explicare todo ahora déjame ir-. Goku sabía muy poco de la historia y no entendía nada pero la tristeza y desesperación en la mirada de su hijo lo obligaron a confiar y sin decir nada soltó el brazo de Gohan dejándolo ir.

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤


	15. Chapter 15

**A todos lo que me han dejado saber lo mucho que les gusta la pareja de GohanxBra les tengo una sorpresa! He estado leyendo una historia aquí en Fanfiction y me encanta, se llama ERES TÚ la escritora es** **ZepolSoledad.** **A mí me gusta mucho y es la historia que he estado siguiendo espero y puedan pasar a leerla sé que les gustara! Espero y disfruten el capítulo y espero actualizar pronto! Ya estamos algo cerca de final así que no olvide dejar sus reviews para el final. :***

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ღ❤ ღ

Goten y Bra esperaban su vuelo, el chico tenía la mirada perdida estaba hundido en sus pensamientos. Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Sería capaz de vivir con la culpa de arrebatarle a su hermano el derecho de ver crecer a un hijo? Entonces al girar su mirada y encontrarse con la chica que estaba echa un manejo de nervios se sintió estúpido, como podía pensar en él cuando era obvio que ella estaba llevándose la peor parte y sin dudarlo rodeo sus pequeños hombros con su brazo con la intención de reconfortarla.

-Todo va a estar bien-. Alentó el moreno. Ella acepto el abrazo con agradecimiento.

-Gracias Goten…- Ella se acomodó mejor entre los brazos del chico.-Yo no tengo como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y por mi bebé-. Ella levanto la mirada para obsérvalo y dijo.- aun puedes arrepentirte Goten después de todo no es tu responsabilidad-.

-Ni lo digas, Bra te conozco desde que éramos niños eres prácticamente mi familia y ese bebé… bueno tu sabes-.

-ojala y todo salga bien-. Dijo la chica en un suspiro.

-Y así será! Ya veras, ahora deja de lamentarte después de todo al que le fue peor fue a mí-. Él Decía en forma de broma provocando que ella lo mirara sonriente.-Mira que tener que aguantar a la caprichosa Bra-.

-Oye!-. Se quejó ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro y rompiendo el abrazo.

-Acéptalo Bra en la secundaria eras insoportable!-. Goten trataba de imitar a la chica en gestos que según él eras característicos en ella pero se veía tan gracioso que ella estallo a carcajadas.

 **(GOHAN)**

Mi coraje, enojo, furia e incluso mi orgullo se esfumo cuando la vi sonreír, le sonreía a él, sonreía por él… y quien soy yo para arrebatarle la sonrisa a ella, a ella que es la mujer que más he amado en mi vida. Sé que me amo porque pude verlo en sus ojos en la forma en la que me miraba, en sus caricias, en sus besos… pero supongo que mi cobardía y mis errores la cansaron y fue entonces cuando lo miro a él. Gotes en un chico responsable y libre que va a cuidar de ti Bra, solo espero que él sea capaz de hacerte feliz y de nunca borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro. Tal vez lo supe que este día llegaría…Tal vez desde la primera vez que te vi, pero jamás pensé que la vida fuera tan cruel y me hiciera ver tal escena-. Gohan los veía juguetear, reír y abrazarse ante sus ojos la escena más cruel que alguien pudiera contemplar, claro que le dolía esa chica lo había hecho sentirse vivo, le había enseñado a amar y no estaba seguro si algún día llegaría asentir eso por alguien más pero tampoco sabía si quería sentirlo de nuevo… lo único que sabía era que quería que ella fuera feliz y si su felicidad era a lado de… de su hermano entonces él se haría a un lado después de todo Goten le había dado a Bra lo que él nunca iba a poder darle… una familia. El saiyajin se quedó observándola un momento más después le tomo todas su fuerzas alejarse sin voltear atrás.

"Fue solo una milésima de segundo pero juraría que era él… era Gohan" Pensaba la peli azul mientras intentaba ver entre la gente.

-Bra estas bien?-. Pregunto Goten.

-… sí, si es solo que…-. Soltó el aliento.-Nada-.

-Vamos ese es nuestro vuelo-. Aviso el hijo menor de Goku. **ღ** ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ **ɞ**

-Ella no quiere verte Trunks-. Belinda decía avergonzada saliendo de la habitación de un hospital.

-Pero está bien? Están bien verdad?-. Cuestiono preocupado el peli lila al borde de las lágrimas. La reacción de tristeza de la pelirroja solo lo alarmo más.

Marron yacía en la cama del hospital, sus ojos estaban rojos y húmedos, su piel pálida y su rostro muy demacrado entonces acaricio su vientre y su llamo fue más fuerte. -Vas a pagármelo Bra-. Dijo limpiando su rostro en un tono frio y escalofriante.-Juro que vas a pagarlo-. **ღ** ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ **ɞ**

-Dios Gohan!-. Videl se abalanzaba hacía él apenas lo vio entrar.-Dónde estabas? Estas bien? Porque….- él retiraba las pequeñas manos de ella que descansaban sobre su pecho.

-Tranquila Videl, estoy aquí y no iré a ningún lado-. Interrumpió él agriamente después se retiró ante la mirada expectante de su esposa que no entendía mucho o más bien nada.

Después la expresión en el rostro de ella cambio, todo empezaba a tener sentido.

-Se acabó… ella se fue y.. y yo gane-. Videl.

❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias por leer! Espero les guste! :D**

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤❤❤❤❤ღ

 **3 meses después…**

-Acaso no piensas ayudarme!-. Bulma dijo a su esposo que descansaba sobre el sofá de la sala.

-A qué?-. Respondió sin moverse de su lugar.

-Como que a que! A adornar el salón de fiestas!-.

-Y yo porque? Fue a ti a quien se le ocurrió organizar esa fiesta-.

 **-Sí!** Pero da la casualidad que la fiesta es para el bebé que está esperando tú hija!-.

-Está bien, está bien-. Molesto el hombre dejo su cómo lugar en la sala para ayudar a su esposa a adornar el salón de fiestas. **ɞ** ღ❤ ღ **ɞ**

Videl acomodaba la meza con un entusiasmo en especial pero su esposo pareció siquiera notarlo.

-A dónde vas Gohan?-.Él paso de largo sin darle al menos un vistazo al lindo desayuno que su esposa avía preparado.

-A donde más, al trabajo-. Dijo secamente.

-Pero Gohan…-. Pronuncio desilusionada.-Pan ya está en la escuela y pensé que podríamos desayunar juntos, no recuerdas que hoy…-. Gohan sabia perfectamente a lo que ella se refería, hoy era su aniversario pero Gohan no tenía ganas de fingir felicidad misma que había perdido desde hace 3 meses… exactamente 3 meses desde que había perdido a Bra.

-Se me hace tarde Videl nos vemos luego-. Dijo tan rápido como pudo para después retirarse.

-Aniversario…-. Susurro la morena.-Hoy es nuestro aniversario…-. Molesta desacomodo toda la mesa tirando todo al piso.-Ni siquiera lejos dejas de arruinarme la vida… TE ODIO BRA! TE ODIO!-. Entonces el teléfono interrumpió su ataque de furia.

-Quien habla?-. Respondió un poco de mala gana… pero esa llamada basto para cambiar el semblante de la hija de Mr. Satán.-Claro Bulma estaremos ahí sin falta-. Dijo con una sonrisa.-Claro que estaremos ahí…-. Repitió una vez que termino la llamada. **ɞ** ❤❤❤ ღ

-Marron!-. Llamo 18 al entrar a la habitación de su hija.

-Que pasa mamá?-.

-Afuera te busca Trunks, lo hago pasar?-.

-NO-. Respondió de inmediato levantándose de su cama.

La chica salió de su casa y camino con rapidez hasta el chico y una vez que lo tuvo de freten molesta le dijo.-Que diablos quieres?-.

-Marron yo solo quiero saber si estás bien-. El peli lila quiso acercarse pero ella retrocedió de inmediato.

-Deja de venir a mi casa-. Exigió ella apretando la quijada en su afán de no aumentar su tono de voz ya que no quería que sus padres se percataran de su plática con el peli lila.-Deja de buscarme, déjame en paz-.

-No puedo-. Él la sujeto del brazo antes de que ella se fuera.-Me importas y nada de lo que digas va hacer que eso cambie-.

-Escúchame bien Trunks, lo único que nos unía a ti y a mí ya no existe-.

-No hables así Marron, es que no te duele hablar de esa manera de…-. Él ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar.

-De que perdí a mi hijo? Tú no sabes nada, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que he sufrido-. En ese momento él la abrazo y dijo.

-Claro que lo sé yo me siento igual Marron te juro que amaba a ese bebé, lo ame apenas supe que existía-. Ella se liberó del abrazo.

-Pero ese niño ya no existe así que deja de molestarme, olvídate ya de mí, no quiero verte!-.

-No estás bien Marron y yo voy ayudarte a salir de esto…-. Susurro mientras ella se alejaba molesta.

Marron se derrumbó tras la puerta apenas entro.-Pero tú eres la culpable de todo-. Murmuro sin parar de llorar.-Y vas a pagarlo Bra-. **ɞ** ❤❤❤ ღ

-Puedo ayudarte a empacar?-. Sonriente la peli azul asomaba su cabeza tras la habitación del chico.

-No ya casi termino, además tu deberías descansar será un viaje largo-.

-Ay no quiero estar acostada-.

-Bra!-.

-Goten! estoy embarazada no invalida-.

-Está bien-. El chico sonreía al mirar la ya abultada barriga de la chica.-Vaya cada vez falta menos -.

-Estoy nerviosa de volver-. Confeso ella.

-Yo también-. Bra lo miro sorprendida. –Es el hijo de mi hermano y… y ni siquiera sabe que existe-.

-Por favor no me des la espalda ahora-. Dijo suplicante.

-Claro que no Bra, es cierto que pienso que estuvo mal esconderle a Gohan la verdad pero sería incapaz de hacer algo con lo que tú no este de acuerdo-.

-Te aseguro que fue lo mejor tanto para mi bebé como para Gohan, él es feliz con su familia y mi hijo solo sería un problema-.

-Bra mi hermano te amaba puedo jurarte que sigue amándote-.

-Claro que no yo solo fui su pasatiempo-. Dijo con dolor.

-Te equivocas…-. Ella lo interrumpió.

-Ya no quiero hablar más del tema, el saber que volvemos a Japón y que seguramente tendré que verlo feliz con su esposa e hija ya es suficiente tortura-. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤❤❤ ღ❤


	17. Chapter 17

**CASI TERMINO ESTA HISTORIA Y LA VERDAD NO QUIERO! PERO BUENO OJALA VENGAN MÁS. OJALA Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS :* :D**

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ღ

-Ya te dije que no iré-. Gohan se cubría el rostro frustrado.

-Pero porque?-. Videl insistía en que Gohan asistiera a la fiesta de los Briefs ella quería que viera a Bra con Goten y que de una vez por todas le quedara claro que él nunca NUNCA volvería a estar cerca de Bra.

-Ya te dije que vayas y lleves a Pan si quieres pero yo…-.

-Tú que Gohan?-. Interrumpió la morena.- Porque te niegas con tal afán a no ir a esa estúpida fiesta?-.

-… Porque tengo cosas que hacer Videl y ya-. Mentira, la verdad era que él no era capaz de ver con sus propios ojos la linda familia que Bra y Goten habían formado.

-Está bien no te insistiré más-. Videl camino así a las escaleras.-Pero no creo que a tu mamá le guste que no vayas a la fiesta de tu… sobrino-. Gohan no respondió más se quedó pensando en ese término y es que en todo este tiempo nunca se había puesto a pensar en ese pequeño que Bra llevaba en su vientre que no era suyo… si no de su hermano.ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

-Escucha Bra me alegra tanto que estés en la ciudad pero la verdad es que no puedo ir a la fiesta…-.

-No te preocupes Belinda yo entiendo-. La peli azul decía triste al teléfono sabía perfectamente que si Belinda no quería ir no era por la escuela ni por falta de ganas si no que no quería encontrarse con Goten.-Pero vamos a vernos antes de que me vaya verdad?-.

-Claro-. Respondió la pelirroja.

-Oye y has sabido algo de Marron?-.

-Han pasado muchas cosas en estos meses Bra-.

-supe lo de su bebé-.

-Si fue horrible-. La pelirroja dio un triste suspiro al solo recordad esos días en los que no solo estuvo cuidando de Marron y apoyándola en su perdida sino además la ayudo a ocultarle todo a sus padres… y esos tristes pensamientos la hicieron recordar el rencor que Marron había desarrollado por Bra.-Oye Bra, Marron sabe que estas de vuelta?-. Pregunto angustiada.

-Oh es cierto!-. Dijo contenta.-Tengo que llamarla espero y ella si pueda venir, te llamo luego!-.

-NO! Espera!-. Era tarde el Pi Pi! Del teléfono le confirmaba que la llamada había terminado.-Maldición!-. Dijo frustrada antes de correr hacía el estacionamiento. ღ❤ ❤

La fiesta ya había empezado todo los invitados parecían felices. Milk no había parado de darle consejos a Bra y decirle una y otra vez lo linda que se veía con su barriga por su parte la peli azul no podía evitar sentirse un pedazo de basura al recordar la gran venda que había puesto en los ojos de todo!

Cuando por fin tubo un momento a solas la futura madre echo un vistazo a todas y cada una de las mezas del salón… él no estaba ahí, y aunque le temía tanto a ese encuentro se sentía decepcionada, realmente quería verlo. Entonces con el semblante triste se sentó en una de las mezas la más alegada a todo pero cuando sintió esa pequeñita mano posarse sobre su vientre su rostro cambio.

-Hola Pan-. Dijo sonriendo efusivamente hacía la niña.

-Es tieto que tenes un bebe ahí?-. Pregunto la niña inocentemente.

-Sí es cierto-. Bra acaricio el rostro de la niña con ternura.-Y quieres que te diga un secreto?-. Pan brinco emocionada.

-Shi-.

-Esté bebé te quiere mucho Pan-. La niña observo curiosa el vientre de la chica.

-yo tamben lo quero… no che polque pelo lo quero-. De haber solo alegría en el rostro de Bra este cambio a enojo cuando de repente la niña fue jala bruscamente lejos de ella.

-Pan ve a jugar-. Ordeno su madre y la niña poco a poco se alejó.

-Oye no tenías por qué tratarla así!-. Alego molesta Bra.

-Es mi hija y no me gusta que este cerca de tu bastardo-.

-Es su hermano-. Dijo de inmediato poniéndose de pie.

-Claro que no-. Videl se acercó más a la peli azul.-Y ya vete haciendo a la idea Gohan te odia ni siquiera vino porque no quiere ver tu cara-. Bra luchaba por controlar sus emociones pero las palabras de Videl le partían el alma. -Mantente lejos de él porque nunca será tuyo-. Y justo cuando la morena se dio la vuelta las lágrimas empaparon los ojos de la peli azul.

Videl solo dio unos cuantos pasos más y se encontró con su hija.

-Pan te dije que te fuera a jugar-. Cuando la mujer quiso tomar el bracito de la niña esta no lo permitió.

-eres mala!-. Dijo Pan.

-Qué?-.

-Shi tu hiciste llorar a Bra y eres mala!-. La pequeña no lo duda y se echó a correr.

-Pan espera!-. Videl dijo saliendo al patio tras su hija. ღ❤ ❤

-Ahora entiendo todo él me odia… -. Bra no podía dejar de llorar frente al espejo del tocador y quería hacerlo pues no quería que alguien entrara y la viera así pero para su desgracia en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Bra!-. Bra quiso cubrir su rostro pero al escuchar bien ese tono de voz dejo de hacerlo.

-Belinda?... que haces aquí? Pensé que no vendrías-.

-Eso ya no importa-. Decía la pelirroja agitada.

-Qué te pasa?-. Bra se angustiaba.

-Marron.. Donde esta Marron?-.

-Hable a su casa pero me dijeron que 18 y Krilin había salido de viaje y que Marron no quería recibir ninguna llamada-. Explicaba ya más calmada la hija de Bulma.-Pero pienso ir a buscarla mañana-.

-Ni lo pienses-. Advirtió Belinda.-Bra, Marron te odia y si se entera de que estas aquí ella…-. Belinda no pudo continuar hablando unos gritos hicieron preocupar a ambas chicas.

-DONDE ESTA!?-. Marron entraba al salón haciendo todo un escándalo.

-Marron que te sucede querida?-. Bulma era la primera en acercarse a la chica para intentar calmarla.

-Donde está la traicionera de tu hija!-.

-Estas ebria?-.

-NO, esta es solo la amargura que hay en mí desde que tú hija me arruino la vida-.

-Marron que haces aquí?-. Trunks se acercaba a intentar calmarla también.

-Trunks llévala a su casa-. Pidió Bulma.

-NO! Yo no me voy de aquí hasta que vea a esa maldita-. Dijo huyendo de los brazos del peli lila.

-Marron no te permito que vengas aquí a insultar a mi hija-. Todos veía anonadados la escena entonces las miradas se desviaron cuando la puerta del tocador se abrió y de ahí salió Bra.

-Pero miren quien llego-. Dijo con ironía caminando hacia ella.-Pero si es "mi mejor amiga" la linda, popular y perfecta Bra Briefs-.

-Marron…-. Bra apenas y pudo pronunciar.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Bra, sabes que arruinaste mi vida? Sabes que tu maldita traición tuvo consecuencias?-.

-De que hablas Marron?-. Mientras el tono de voz de Bra era demasiado débil que apenas y podía ser escucharlo por las tres chicas, el de Marron era tan fuerte que lograba oírse en todo el salón.

-Yo soy quien debería estar aquí ahora! Es mi bebé el que debería de estar por nacer y es conmigo con quien Goten debería estar pero tu tenías que arruinarlo TODO!-.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada Marron-. Belinda intervino.

-Claro que sí! Estoy harta de que todo crean en la inocente Bra cuando no es más que una perra mentirosa!-. Bulma camino hacía su esposo furiosa aunque primero busco a Goten con la mirada pero recordó que él aún no llegaba.

-No piensas hacer algo Vegeta?-.

-Que quieres que haga mujer? No voy a golpearla!-. Dijo el Saiyajin cruzándose de brazos y justo cuando Bulma estaba por reprocharle lo que ambos y todos ahí presentes escucharon les dejo sin habla.

-Porque no les dices a todos aquí presente quien eres en verdad Bra!-.

-Marron por favor-. Belinda dio un paso al frente.

-No! Que todos sepan que Bra es una mentirosa y que engaño a todos incluso a su familia y que Goten no es el padre de su hijo!-.

-Qué?-. Fue la reacción de Bulma, Milk, Vegeta y Goku.

-Aunque es cercano a él o no Bra?-. Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.-Quieres saber quién es el verdadero padre de tu nieto Bulma? Quieres saber la calaña que es tu hija y con quien fue capaz de….-.

-BASTA!-. Belinda se acercó a la rubia y la tomo de los hombros. -ya has hecho suficiente, por favor Marron vámonos-. Belinda la veía directo a los ojos y aunque Marron estaba llena de rabia aun tenía que reconocer que Belinda siempre se había portado como una amiga y la había apoyado en todo después la mirada de la hija de 18 giro a Bra y aunque le costó trabajo decidió retirarse. Vegeta quiso abrirse camino así a su hija pero Bulma lo detuvo.

-Saca a toda la gente de aquí llévala al pateo trasero-. Esta vez la voz de Bulma era fuerte y su esposo sabía lo que significaba ella iba hacerse cargo. Cuando Marron caminaba a la salida Trunks quiso ir tras ella pero su madre lo detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra, ayuda a tu padre a sacar a la gente-. Ordeno Bulma. Milk parecía ponerse mal y Goku intentaba calmarla pero como no lo consiguió decidió llevársela a casa lo antes posible. ღ❤ ❤

Goten salía de su auto y caminaba así a la entrada del salón iba perdido en sus pensamientos pero entonces lo que se encontró en la entrada lo hizo olvidar todos sus pensares.

-Gohan!-. Sus ojos se abrillantaron y no pudo controlarse y abrazo a su hermano pero entonces la manera tan fría con la que Gohan lo alejo lo hizo recordar… él seguro lo odiaba.

-Déjate de estupideces-. Dijo Gohan alejándolo.

-Hermano…-.

-Eso creí que éramos hermanos pero no-.

-Gohan que dices?-. Goten parecía dolido.

-De todas las personas del mundo jamás pensé que tú me traicionarías… tú sabía lo que yo sentía por Bra y aun así te metiste con ella!-. El hijo mayor de Goku empezaba a sonar cada vez más molesto.

-No Gohan yo nunca me …-. Él decidió callar mejor.

-Qué vas a decirme que no te metiste con Bra?-. Dijo con una risa carente de humor.

-Solo voy a decirte que yo jamás te he traicionado es cierto que no he sido del todo sincero contigo pero Gohan eres mi hermano yo jamás te faltaría-.

-Como piensas que voy a creerte eso cuando Bra espera un hijo tuyo!-.

-Deberías creerle a tu hermano Gohan-. XX

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤


	18. Chapter 18

**Siento el retraso pero espero les guste el capítulo y no olviden dejar su review. estamos cerca del final!**

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღɞ

-A que te refieres?-. Pregunto impaciente Gohan.-Habla Marron, que es lo que sabes?-. Marron miraba a Goten quien la veía enfadado pero ella solo sonreía.

-Nada Gohan ella no sabe nada, por favor no la escuches-. Se interpuso Belinda.

-Te equivocas Belinda en realidad yo lo sé todo!-. Marron se acercó un poco más a Gohan y le dijo.-La pregunta aquí es que es lo que tú no sabes-.

-Ya basta!-. Murmuro la pelirroja.

-No Belinda, quiero que Marron hable quiero que me diga lo que sabe-. Exclamo Gohan.

-Y claro que te diré todo Gohan porque creo que es injusto ser engañado por tu propio hermano y además inhumano que separen a un hijo de su padre-. El hijo mayor de Goku no lograba entender las palabras de la chica y Belinda había quedado completamente en shock tal vez habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día, por su parte Goten respiraba cada vez con más dificultad quería detener a Marron pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤

Bra no paraba de llorar, entonces escucho los pasos de su madre acercarse a ella una vez que se encontraron solas.

-Estoy esperando una explicación Bra-. Dijo Bulma. Lentamente Bra se puso de pie y como no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada a Bulma solo dio unos pasos lejos de su madre.

-Habla Bra!-. Exigió la esposa de Vegeta.

-Que quieres que diga?-. Respondió temerosa.

-Quiero que me explicas lo que dijo Marron! Dime es cierto que Goten no es el padre de tú hijo? Realmente nos engañaste a todos Bra?!-. Bra seguía sin el valor de responder a las preguntas de su madre y Bulma por su parte empezaba a desesperarse aún más.-Responde! Es cierto Bra!-. Repitió Bulma con un tono de voz más alto y desesperado.

-Es cierto…-. Al fin pudo responder.- Goten… Goten no es el padre de mi hijo-. Bulma perdió el equilibro por un momento pero por fortuna logro alcanzar a sostenerse de una silla antes de caer.

-Lo siento mamá-. Susurro la chica.

-Cómo pudiste engañarnos así Bra? Como te atreviste a jugar con los sentimiento de Milk y su familia?! Aun no entiendo como Goten se prestó a todo esto… pero lo que más me duele es que me haigas visto a mí la cara de idiota-. Dijo dolida.

-Mamá-. Musito Bra cuando quiso acercarse a su madre pero ella de inmediato se movió.

-Quien es el padre!?-. Exigió respuesta Bulma pero su hija solo la observo nerviosa.-Responde Bra si Goten no es el padre de tú hijo entonces quién es?-.

-Eso ya no importa-.

-Como que no importa! Ese tipo tiene que hacerse cargo de su hijo y como tu madre exijo saber quién es él!-.

-… Yo.. lo siento mamá… pero no voy a decírtelo-. Dijo Bra bajando la mirada.

-Porque?! Dios mío Bra con qué clase de gañan te fuiste a meter!-.

-Te equivocas él es todo un caballero, un hombre extraordinario-. Respondió Bra ofendida esta vez con la mirada muy en alto.

-Claro tan hombre que ni siquiera ha dado la cara por ti ni por su hijo-. Contraataco Bulma hiriendo a Bra.

-Si él no está aquí es porque!...-. Bra no quiso continuar.

-Porque!?-. Presiono Bulma.

-… Porque él ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de su hijo-.

-QUÉ?-. Bulma pego el grito en el cielo.- Bra te metiste con un hombre casado!?-. La mujer camino con rapidez hasta su hija y la tomo del brazo.- Dime en este momento quien es Bra-. El silencio de la chica solo desespero más a Bulma.

-No lo hare, entiende-. Dijo sin parar de llorar mientras liberaba su brazo del agarre.

-Entonces…-. Bulma la observo, ambas tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-Ve pensando que harás porque mientras te niegues a confesarme el nombre de ese tipo olvídate de que tienes familia-. Bulma luchaba para controlar su llanto y Bra parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento pero se las arregló para no hacerlo.

Bra asintió con la cabeza varias veces antes de abriré su boca para decir.-Sí así lo quieres… entonces así será-. Bra se giró y sin decir una palabra más empezó a caminar, Bulma no podía creer que había rechazado a su hija a su única hija pero el orgullo y coraje que sentía al recordar que ella la había engañado y no solo eso sino que además ella prefería proteger a ese hombre era lo que le impedía correr tras su hija… de pronto unos brazos rodearon su cintura y ella no soporto más y se desborono entre los brazos de su esposo.

-Mi niña… Vegeta mi niña-. Sollozaba destrozada entre los brazos del Saiyajin. ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ

-Habla de una vez Marron!-. Presiono Gohan.

-Que Goten no te miente… bueno sí-.

-Marron para!-. Exigió Goten.

-Porque?! Gohan tiene derecho a saber que tú no solo le quitaste a la mujer que amaba sino también a su hijo-. De momento Gohan empujo a Goten lejos para encontrarse frente a frente con la rubia.

-Que dijiste?-.

-Sí Gohan, el bebé que Bra está esperando no es de Goten es tuyo! Pero ellos no conforme con engañarte además estaban dispuesto a alejarte de tú hijo-. Dijo con cizalla. En ese momento Belinda abrió la boca sorprendida, eso era mentira pero antes de que ella pudiera negar las palabras de Marron…

ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤❤ღ


	19. Chapter 19

**LISTOS PARA EL FINAL! La verdad no quiero que acabe pero supongo que ya es hora! No olviden dejar sus comentaros! :***

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

Belinda apenas y pudo ahogar su grito al ver a Gohan írsele enzima a Goten.

Goten no sentía el dolor de su labio roto, ni el del golpe que dio su cuerpo contra el suelo, solo podía sentir el hueco en su corazón.

-Las cosas no son así-. Dijo Goten poniéndose de pie.

Gohan volvió a acercarse a su hermano y lo tomo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa y le dijo sobre el rostro.-Ya no me importa si te metiste con Bra, ni siquiera si quieren estar juntos pero no voy a permitir que metan a MI hijo en esto-. Dijo para soltar de su agarre a Goten.

-Tienes que escucharme-. Suplico el menor de los Son.

-Yo no quiero volver a verte en mi vida…-. Gohan parecía luchar contra sí mismo para no volver a írsele enzima a su hermano.-Para mí estás muerto-.

Tanto Marron, Belinda y Goten observaron al moreno alejarse en su auto enfurecido… pero fue la pelirroja quien le restó importancia a eso y fijo su atención en Goten su semblante le lastimaba y es que tanto le podía ese chico que solo veía un rasguño sobre él y ella ya estaba lista para atacar.

Goten luchaba por limpiar las lágrimas que recorrían su mejilla pero estas eran más rápidas. El chico también subió a su coche y se alejó sin decir nada y Belinda intento detenerlo.

-Goten por favor espera! GOTEN!-. Fue imposible él no la escucho.

-Tú!-. Belinda se giraba y señalaba a Marron mientras se acercaba a ella.-por tú culpa dos hermanos se odian!-.

-No es mi culpa es la de Bra! Si ella …-. Belinda la interrumpió.

-No hay otra culpable más que tú! Tú que no entiendes que la única culpable de tu desgracia eres tú misma, pero te advierto Marron si algo le pasa a Goten puedes olvidarte por completo de mi lealtad-. Amenazo alejándose. Marron se quedó atónica a que se refería? Seria Belinda capaz de delatarla con sus padre?. ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤

Gohan conducía sin ningún tipo de precaución todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, Bra, Goten, su engaño y su familia. Se orilló a mitad de la carretera no podía más necesitaba respuesta una explicación y la seguridad de que nadie trataría de alejarlo de su hijo. Salió del vehículo y se concentró un momento hasta que encontró el Ki de Bra… y entonces una sonrisa inesperada apareció en su rostro pues también pudo sentir un pequeño Ki junto al de ellaღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤

-Vamos Goten contesta!-. Belinda conducía por las calles de la ciudad intentado encontrar al chico sin éxito y algo resignada se detuvo en una calle sé sentía impotente, tal vez Goten podría estar haciendo una estupidez.-Llorando no ganaras nada-. Sé dijo así misma cuando una lagrima quiso aparecer. Volvió a poner su coche en marcha y siguió recorriendo las calles… entonces la pelirroja creyó estar soñando pero miro el coche de Goten y sintió un gran alivio pero su tranquilidad no duro demasiado cuando se percató de que el auto se encontraba en el estacionamiento de un Bar. Aunque lo dudo un poco termino por entrar y no tardó en encontrar a Goten sentado junto a la barra.

-Ya has bebido suficiente-. Dijo quitándole la bebida de la mano al moreno.

-Oye!-. Se quejó Goten y esa corta frase fue suficiente para que Belinda notara lo ebrio que ya se encontraba.

-Oh vamos Goten, vámonos de aquí!-. Ella intento ayudarlo aponerse de pie y para su sorpresa él no se opuso.

-Ahora qué hago?-. Se preguntaba la chica mientras veía a Goten dormir en el asiento de su coche.-No puedo llevarlo conmigo, mi papá me mataría… Trunks!-. De inmediato la chica tomo su teléfono para marcarle al peli lila quien no se opuso a que lo llevara a su departamento le dijo que él no tardaría en llegar pero que hablaría para que la dejaran pasar.

-Quieres poner un poco de tu parte-. Se quejaba la chica al intentar subir las escaleras junto con Goten quien apenas y podía permanecer de pie, Goten la miro y empezó a reír. -De que te ríes?-.

-Tú siempre… salvando …mi trasero no?-. Las palabras de Goten apenas pudieron ser entendibles por la pelirroja quien se sintió estúpida al darse cuenta que se había sonrojado!?.

-Supongo que es la historia de mi vida-. Respondió casi para ella misma. Belinda se las arregló para llegar hasta el departamento y colocar a Goten sobre uno de los sofás. Ella lo observo durante unos instantes y después se dispuso a ponerse de pie pero de un jalón fue regresada a su lugar.

-Ya te he dicho.. que …que me … encanta .. tu pelo-. Goten apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos pero eso no parecía ser un impedimento para acariciar el rostro de la chica. Belinda se quedó en ese lugar con ambas manos de él sobre sus mejillas y aunque estaba sumamente nerviosa la posición no le era del todo incomoda jamás lo había tenido tan de cerca. Fue cuando lo vio cerrar sus lindos ojos y acercarse más a ella que Belinda reacciono y de inmediato puso una mano sobre su pecho para deteniéndolo.

-No tienes una idea de cuánto he deseado esto… pero no así-. Goten la observo confuso pero después la libero de su toque y se dejó caer así a atrás cayendo dormido o por lo menos eso pensó Belinda.

La chica se paró de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar esta se abrió dejando ver a Trunks.

-Como esta?-.

-Ebrio-.

-Te vas?-.

-Puedes hacerte cargo? Yo no puedo quedarme-.

-Sí, pero estas bien?-. Belinda solo asintió y salió rápidamente de ahí.

-"tal vez debí besarlo aunque estuviera ebrio… supongo que jamás volverá a repetirse"-. Pensaba la pelirroja de camino a su coche. ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤

Gohan pensó que algo había salido mal pues el Ki de Bra lo trajo hasta un hotel y el lugar no parecía tener sentido para él…

Bra no dejaba de pensar que haría ahora? como saldría de esta?

La peli azul de abrazaba así misma mientras lloraba sobre la cama entonces alguien llamo a la puerta y ella tenía tan poca cabeza para preocuparse de algo más que sin preguntárselo se dirigió a abrirla… entonces todo su mundo se detuvo cuando se encontró con él.

-Gohan…-. Pronuncio. Fue él quien rompió el contacto visual bajando su mirada al vientre de ella y Bra creyó entender.

-Cuando ibas a decírmelo?-. Dijo el saiyajin apretando su mandíbula.

-Deja que te explique-.

-Qué vas a explicarme!-. Gohan abrió por completo la puerta de un golpe y se introdujo de lleno en la habitación.-Que no conforme con engañarme con mi hermano ibas a negarme el derecho sobre mi hijo!-.

-tú hijo!?-. Bra perdía toda cordura y se ponía al tú por tú con él.- Te recuerdo que es el producto de tu infidelidad del tu engaño a tu esposa e hija y que sabes perfectamente bien que tú jamás te habrías echo responsable-.

-Te equivocas!-. Se defendió Gohan.-Yo habría dado la cara por mi hijo desde el primer día-.

Bra soltó una risa amarga.- Como te atreves a decirme eso? Cuando en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos tú jamás te atreviste a tomarme enserio-. Gohan se acercó a ella y con decisión la tomo de los hombros.

-Con qué cara me reclamas eso cuando tú me engañabas con Goten!-. Dijo muy cerca del rostro de ella.

Bra se liberó con bruscamente de agarre.-Eres imbécil o que!? Yo jamás te engañe con Goten! Yo invente que Goten era el padre de mi hijo para que ni mi bebé ni yo arruináramos tu perfecta vida-. Bra intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas pero estas son cedían.

-Entonces…-. Gohan volvió acercase a ella pero esta vez con más calma.-tú y Goten jamás estuvieron juntos?-.

-… No Gohan… Yo jamás haría algo así, acaso no entiendes que en toda mi vida jamás hubo otro hombre más que … tú-.

Los ojos del Saiyajin se llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía un verdadero idiota. Gohan unió su frente con la de ella de manera que en cuestión de segundos se encontraban respirado el aliento del otro. Pero entonces ella tomo las manos de él y las alejo de su rostro.

-Aun me amas Bra?-. Realmente le asustaba esa respuesta.

Bra se giró y dio unos pasos lejos de él.-Creo que nunca dejare de hacerlo-.

-Entonces tienes que quedarte a mi lado Bra-. Propuso el moreno.- Voy a divorciarme de Videl no mañana tienes que entender que no puedo dejar a Pan… debo hacer lo mejor para ella esperar a que Pan tenga más edad y tener la certeza de que podre tener parte de su custodia entonces…-. Ella lo interrumpió.

-Sabes que no funcionara-.

-Funcionara Bra-. El volvió a tomar sus mejillas entre sus manos.- También te amo Bra y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti ni a mi hijo, sé que te he fallado muchas veces pero necesito un oportunidad más Bra solo una-.

-Supongamos que te divorcias, también están mis papás ellos no quieren saber nada de mí porque me he negado a decirles quien es el padre de mi hijo-.

-Se lo diremos-.

-No, no , no-. Volvió a alejarse.-No van aceptarlo jamás!-.

-Con tal de estar a tu lado mí no me importa que el mundo entero me diera la espalda-. Él lucho para encontrar su mirada.-una vez me dijiste que siempre estarías a mí lado Bra… no lo olvide ahora-. Susurro él sobre sus labios antes de besarla dulcemente.

ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ❤ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥


	20. Chapter 20

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de la familia Son, Gohan esperaba a su pequeña hija Pan en el auto para llevarla a la escuela como todos los días.

-Mamá dijo que no olvidaras que mañana será la boda del tío Goten-. La linda Pan dejo un beso en la mejilla de su padre antes de bajar del auto y entrar a la escuela. ❤ ღ❤

Bra conocía perfectamente el número que aparecía en la pantalla de su celular e intento ignorarlo pero el sonido era incómodo.

-Que pasa mamá?-.

-Bra? Por fin contestas, como estas? Y como esta mi nieto?-. No era que a Bra le molestara hablar con Bulma, si no que su madre siempre trataba de presionarla para que volviera a Japón y Bra sabía que aún no era momento.

-Bien mamá estamos bien-.

-Estarían mejor con su familia-. Bra no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de eso mamá, Galaz y yo somos una familia y para nosotros no hay nada en Japón… por lo menos no aún-. Eso último salió casi como un sollozo pero Bulma pudo escucharla.

-A que te refieres con "No aún"? aquí están tus padres te parece poco?!-.

-Te quiero mamá hablamos luego-. Sin permitir a su madre decir algo más colgó el teléfono. ❤ ღ❤

-Bra no me cuelgues! BRA! -. Sus gritos fueron inútiles la llamada había acabado.

-Colgó?-. Vegeta lo supuso por el semblante de su esposa.

-Ni siquiera pude preguntarle si vendrá a la boda de Goten y Belinda-.

-Dudo que lo haga, hace casi dos años que no viene-. Esas palabras precian rasgarle el alma al príncipe.

-No entiendo que está mal con Bra, hace tanto que dejamos de presionarla con que rebelara el nombre del padre de su hijo pero ella aún se rehúsa a volver-. Vegeta se acercó a intentar consolar su esposa.-No sé porque se aferra a estar lejos de nosotros-. ❤ ღ❤

Desde la cocina Bra escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y a su pequeño hijo Galaz reír a carcajadas…

Camino hasta la sala y ahí estaba, la imagen más hermosa que ella jamás había visto… Galaz no dejaba de reír mientras su padre lo elevaba con ambos brazos… Era idéntico a Gohan a no ser por sus ojos azules que sin duda había heredado de ella.

-Galaz ve a lavarte las manos para desayunar-. Interrumpió el momento pero al niño no pareció importarle pues feliz la obedeció.

-He tardado mucho?-. Bra solo fue capaz de negar con la cabeza pues estaba perdida en esos ojos negros que siempre había amado, en esa mirada inocente y esos rasgos únicos Cuando él no se lo esperaba ella unió sus labios a los de él, el beso fue tierno y dulce…

Cuando por fin se separaron, ella no dejo de mirarlo y a Gohan le pareció extraño.

-Que sucede?-. Pregunto divertido el Saiyajin.

Y entonces ella lo entendió… Gohan siempre había sido suyo, siempre había sido solo para ella… y ella siempre seria solo para él.

ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღღ❤ ღღ❤❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ **FIN** ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤


	21. Epílogo

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤

 **"BRA"**

Aún recuerdo esa noche, la noche en la que tome la decisión mas difícil de mi vida, incluso sus palabras siguen en mi cabeza..."una vez me dijiste que siempre estarías a mí lado Bra… no lo olvide ahora"…

Debo confesar que aunque en ese momento teniéndolo frente a mí y estando más segura que nunca de mi amor por Gohan yo no estaba para nada segura de lo que haría al día siguiente… me subí a ese avión sin saber si estaba haciendo lo mejor para mí o aun peor para mi bebé. Sabía que mi decisión traería consecuencias, estar alejada de mi familia y amigos pero aun así decidí continuar. Y hoy a dos años de esa decisión y viendo entrar al hombre de mi vida por la puerta y ver como sostenía a nuestro hijo en sus brazos supe que había tomado la mejor decisión de mi vida… Gohan ante los ojos de la sociedad e incluso de mi familia seguía siendo un hombre ajeno a mí y aunque yo seguía siendo la otra sabía que era la única dueña de su corazón y no me importa cuento tiempo tendría que esperar para gritarlo mío antes todo el mundo pues sabía perfectamente que ese hombre siempre había sido solo para mí.

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤


End file.
